All Day I Think of You
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: AU [Epilog—II update! lemon inside!] Hanya obrolan ringan antara empat pria tentang wanita misterius yang membuat mereka tak bisa berhenti memikirkan wanita misterius itu barang sedetik saja/Uchiha Sasuke seorang pengusaha sukses gila kerja/Uzumaki Naruto seorang fotografer playboy/Hyuuga Neji seorang Dokter anti perempuan/Shimura Sai seorang pelukis polos. Mature theme! [Complete]
1. All Day I Think Of You

Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto

_**All Day I Think of You**_

A Narto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

Warn : AU, Rush, OOC, Gejeness, Typo, Bad feel, etc.

_Friendship!_

[Sasuke—Naruto—Neji—Sai]

**.**

**.**

Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan _pairing _yang saya pilih, silakan _**tinggalkan**_ halaman ini. Saya _tidak _pernah _memaksa _Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan _review _yang tidak menyenangkan di akhir. Saya pikir Anda cukup pintar untuk memahami arti dari **DLDR**.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 1**

_[Sasuke]_

Kubuka kedua bola mataku ketika kurasakan sebuah angin segar yang menerpa tubuhku. Bangkit dari posisi berbaring, kusandarkan tubuhku pada kepala tempat tidur dan kutolehkan kepalaku pada jendela kamarku yang terbuka lebar dengan tirai putih yang terbang melambai akibat terpaan angin pagi.

_Haah _...

Kuhela napasku dan kutetapkan tatapan kosongku pada luar jendela yang menampilkan awan pagi yang cerah dengan angin yang menjadi pelengkapnya. Hn, bulan ini angin terus berhembus kencang.

_**'Sasuke ...,'**_

Kututup kedua mataku ketika suara lembut mengalun kembali memenuhi otakku. "Brengsek!" sudah seminggu ini aku tak dapat menjalani hidup _flat_-ku seperti biasanya, wanita itu tidak pernah hilang dari indra pengecapku.

_Sentuhannya ..._

_Kecupannya ..._

_Kedua pancaran cahaya matanya ..._

_Semua tentang dirinya ..._

"_Ahh _..." aku mendongak, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan hampa. Wanita asing itu telah menghancurkan pikiranku, semua tentang dirinya membuatku gila dan semakin gila.

Apa sebenarnya yang wanita itu lakukan padaku? Dan apa sebenarnya yang wanita itu inginkan dariku? Mengapa dia menghilang dan menyisakan perasaan asing yang hinggap di dadaku.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, seorang terhormat yang tidak pernah tunduk pada siapa pun termasuk kedua orangtuaku sendiri kini sedang resah _hanya _karena seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Di mana harga diriku sebagai seorang Uchiha? Sialan. Sungguh wanita itu benar-benar telah membuatku terpisah dengan segala kegilaan cara bekerjaku.

_Ini hidupku!_

Aku adalah pembisnis gila kerja. Selama dua puluh delapan tahun aku hidup, tidak sedetik pun aku memikirkan hal lain kecuali pekerjaan. Bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja itu 'lah yang menjadi prioritas utamaku. Tidak pernah ada satu pun wanita yang membuatku gila seperti ini, kecuali _dia _... wanita asing yang aku gagahi minggu lalu di negeri gingseng.

_**'Sasuke ...,'**_

Alunan suara selembut beludru itu kembali terngiang di kedua telingaku. Segala sesuatu yang kuhabiskan pada malam itu dengannya kembali membuatku berdelusi liar dengan suara erotisnya yang mengiringi gerakan tubuhku yang bergerak liar di atas tubuhnya.

"_Ahh _..." untuk kesekian kalinya dalam seminggu ini aku kembali merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana tegang dan mengeras hanya dengan mengingat suara erotis wanita itu. Kubuka kedua bola mataku yang _-entah sejak kapan-_ tertutup dan melirik ke arah celana _training _hitam panjang yang kukenakan terlihat menyumbul di bagian selangkanganku.

"Ck, _kuso_!" sepertinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku akan _bermain _solo untuk menenangkannya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi untuk mengurus kebiasaanku selama seminggu ini dan aku baru ingat, siang ini si _baka-dobe _mengundangku untuk bertemu di _caffe _tempat biasa aku dan sahabatku berkumpul semasa kuliah dulu.

_Haah!_

Sepertinya berkumpul dengan para sahabatku bukanlah ide buruk. Hn, untuk hari ini saja biarkan aku me-_refresh _otakku dari wanita misterius pembiusku itu.

_**Karenamu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sepanjang hari. Seolah kau telah mengambil hatiku pergi, seolah kau berada di sini di sisiku.**_

_**Kenangan malam lalu yang meliuk liar di kepalaku, membuatku tak bisa membebaskan diri, semua karenamu.**_

_**Aku akan gila, tidak! Aku sudah gila dan semakin gila karenamu. Aku mau kau! Aku ingin memilikimu, aku ingin menyentuhmu dalam setiap detik napasku.**_

_**Karenamu aku tenggelam dalam dan semakin dalam. Tubuhku dan pikiranku tak berhenti menginginkanmu.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

⇨**ADTOY**

_[Naruto]_

"Argggggh! SIAL! Wanita brengsek!" aku terus berteriak frustasi di kamarku yang berantakan oleh koleksi majalah _playboy _dan dinding kamarku yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai poster wanita seksi dengan dada dan bokong besar berpose erotis.

Mengingat dada dan bokong besar, aku jadi teringat dengan wanita misterius yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan bercinta dengan para wanitaku. Para wanitaku? Heh, jangan menatapku seperti itu, oke? Aku hanya lelaki biasa yang tidak munafik. Jujur saja aku memang tipe lelaki yang sangat haus akan tubuh wanita yang mampu memenuhi kebutuhanku untuk menghangatkan diri.

Wanita yang kubutuhkan bukan hanya satu, tapi _lebih _dari satu. Pekerjaanku sebagai fotografer membuatku mau tidak mau selalu tergoda oleh para model bertubuh seksi yang menjadi klienku. Tidak jarang setiap selesai pemotretan, aku dan klienku selalu akan berakhir di atas ranjang. Mm, bisa dibilang aku adalah salah satu dari ratusan ribu pria yang memiliki predikat sebagai pria _playboy_. Aku tidak akan menampik kenyataan itu karena aku memang pria yang tidak cukup hanya dengan satu orang wanita saja.

Tapi ... sejak wanita asing itu datang, semua kehidupan _playboy_-ku hancur berantakan. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, putra dari pasangan keluarga terhormat Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina … telah ditakhlukan oleh wanita yang bahkan tidak aku kenal.

Kejadian itu terjadi sudah seminggu yang lalu dan sampai saat ini bayangan tubuh polos wanita _itu_ yang terbaring di bawah kuasaku selalu membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Aku adalah pria ahli penakhluk wanita di atas ranjang, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka aku akan terkena karmanya. Hanya dengan satu ronde _permainan _saja wanita asing itu telah memporak porandakan pikiranku.

_Brugh! Prak!_

Kulempar kamera SLR kesayanganku ke dinding tanpa ragu. Sial! Wanita itu benar-benar membuatku hilang akal. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Setiap mengingat malam panas itu, alat vitalku langsung mengeras. Pernah sekali kulampiaskan gairahku pada salah satu wanita koleksiku, tapi apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Belum selesai pada tahap inti, alat vitalku kembali _tidur_ sehingga aku tixak dapat bercinta dengan para wanitaku.

Kalian tahu apa artinya? AKU TIDAK BISA BERCINTA SELAIN DENGAN WANITA MISTERIUS ITU-_TTEBAYO_! Ya, gairahku langsung surut seketika aku menyadari bahwa wanita koleksiku adalah _bukan_ wanita yang kutemui minggu lalu. _Bukan wanita yang kuinginkan!_

"SIAL! DI MANA KAU?"

Hari-hariku bagai bumi tanpa air. Kering! Bagaimana tidak kering? Aku si pria penuh gairah harus menderita tidak dapat memuaskan gairahku jika bukan dengan wanita _itu_! Sebenarnya apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku _dattebayo_? Kenapa aku jadi _loyo _pada wanita lain? SIAL.

Aku tidak bisa bercinta dengan para wanitaku ketika sebagian pikiranku ada pada wanita asing _itu_. Dari pada terus terpuruk mengingat segala hal tentang wanita itu setiap hari, lebih baik aku harus segera bergegas untuk menemui sahabatku di tempat perjanjian.

Hm, untuk hari ini saja bebaskan aku tentang bayangan dirimu. _Dattebayo!_

_**Seolah aku anak kecil dan kau menggambil permenku pergi, aku berusaha keluar dari pikiranku tentangmu, aku bahkan tak bisa berkonsentrasi akan semua hal yang harus kujalani.**_

_**Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan semuanya, ketika sebagian pikiranku ada di tempat lain? Apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku? Aku seharusnya tidak bertindak seperti ini!**_

.

.

.

.

.

⇨**ADTOY**

[Neji]

_Sreeek_!

Kubuka lembar demi lembar tumpukan dokumen yang entah mengapa semakin hari semakin banyak ini dengan gusar. Hahh ... kinerja dan fokus kerjaku belakangan ini sedikit terganggu.

Kulirik jendela kamarku yang terbuka lebar. Mm, hari mulai menjelang pagi dan aku tidak bisa tidur. Bukan karena pekerjaanku, tapi lebih tepatnya semua ini akibat dari perbuatan hina yang kulakukan pada seorang wanita misterius yang sangat menggangguku. Aku takut tidur, takut memimpikan wanita itu—_lagi_.

Aku Hyuuga Neji, seorang dokter ahli bedah yang telah lulus kuliah kedoteran dalam waktu 5 tahun. Aku terlahir dari keluarga terpandang di Tokyo setelah Uchiha dan Uzumaki tentunya. Dari kecil keluargaku sudah mengajarkanku hidup dengan cara menjunjung tinggi apa itu sopan, santun, kehormatan dan peraturan keluarga yang sudah mendarah daging.

Dunia semakin lama semakin modern, Jepang tidak lagi menganut sistem hukum kehormatan seperti jaman dulu, karena saat ini pengaruh barat sudah tersebar luas di negara penuh kesopanan ini. Contohnya; sepasang kekasih kini mengsahkan hubungan intim tanpa adanya ikatan suci pernikahan. Maka dari itu, sejak saat aku beranjak pada hormon kelelakianku, aku langsung mengambil keputusan bijak dengan memutuskan untuk jauh-jauh dari kaum hawa.

Namun, semua itu hancur seketika hanya gara-gara gadis bar-bar yang telah menyulut emosiku.

_'Hoi, kau pria cantik berambut panjang! Apa kau benar-benar seorang pria tulen, eh? Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau adalah seorang wanita yang terobsesi menjadi seorang pria? Trans Gender mungkin? Cih, dasar banci.'_

Mm, kupejamkan mataku erat ketika entah datang dari mana suara itu kembali terngiang di telingaku. Haah ... tujuh hari terakhir ini hidupku yang selalu terencana apik kacau sudah hanya karena gadis bar-bar _itu_.

Aku yang sangat anti pada wanita, kini tujuh hari terakhir sering bermimpi erotis dengan wanita bar-bar itu. Sial. Berawal dari sebuah emosi dan berakhir dengan sebuah hasrat terpendam yang mengebu. Hanya dengan satu tancapan saja kini aku telah sukses divonis menyandu seks yang bahkan dulu aku sangat merasa jijik mendengarnya.

Wanita bar-bar itu telah sukses membuatku gila karena memikirkannya setiap hari. Mengingat itu, aku jadi teringat dengan pesan sahabatku sejak kuliah dulu untuk berkumpul di _caffe _favorit kami. Heh wanita bar-bar, untuk hari ini saja biarkan aku melupakanmu sejenak.

_**Ketika Kau melihaku, seolah aku menjadi Listrik.**_

_**Ketika Kau menyentuhku, Kumerasakan Aromamu lewat mataku yang tertutup. Kumerasa seperti Terbang, karena tubuh dan pikiranku semua terbakar.**_

_**Saat aku melihatmu, seolah-olah aku gila melihat keberanianmu padaku.**_

_**Saat kita berpisah, aku sudah kehilanganmu. Aku tak ingin kita terpisah, sehingga haruskah kita lari bersama?**_

.

.

.

.

.

⇨**ADTOY**

_[Sai]_

Hidupku datar-datar saja. Di saat semua pria seumuranku menikmati dunia mereka dengan manusia berdada mangkuk dan berbokong bantal, aku hanya diam dengan kekasih tercintaku. Mm, kanvas dan cat air adalah kekasih sehidup sematiku.

Aku suka melukis, aku suka tersenyum, aku suka sesuatu yang manis, aku suka kanvas kosong karena aku bisa menghasilkan sebuah mahakarya di kanvas kosong itu. Namun, satu yang paling tak aku sukai tapi penting untuk disukai oleh pelukis. Langit. Entah mengapa dari kecil aku benci langit.

Tapi, semenjak bertemu dengan seorang gadis jelek bertubuh _barbie _gagal minggu lalu ... ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padaku. Sejak bertemu dengannya kini aku menyukai apa itu langit, laut dan sesuatu yang berwarna biru. Manik matanya yang meneduhkan itu seakan menarikku untuk terendam oleh lautan _aquamarine _itu semakin dalam.

Setiap hari selama seminggu terakhir ini kanvas kosongku telah dipenuhi oleh sesuatu berwarna biru. Mengingat wanita jelek itu entah mengapa jantungku yang biasa berdetak santai pun kini kembali berdetak tak karuan hanya mengingat wanita jelek itu. Sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti wanita, aku akan selalu bersikap netral untuk menghadapi wanita-wanita yang menggodaku. Selama ini tidak ada satu pun dari ratusan wanita penggoda itu yang menarik perhatianku. Aku seorang pelukis tentu tidak jarang aku melukis wanita telanjang dengan pose mengangkang di depanku. Tidak ada perasaan apa pun ketika kulihat lubang kewanitaan para wanita itu menganga tepat di depanku.

Tapi ada seorang wanita yang berhasil menarik perhatianku, dan apa kalian tahu? Wanita itu dengan berani telah mendominasi tubuhku. Wanita itu menuntunku melakukan penyatuan, jujur aku tak mengerti. Tapi, merasakan sesuatu menyelimuti kelelakianku ... membuatku mabuk akan kenikmatan yang tak pernah kurasakan. Wanita itu bergerak liar di atas tubuhku dan entah berapa kali aku telah mengeluarkan air mani di dalam tubuhnya. Sensasi asing yang sangat menyenangkan.

"_Ahhh _..."

Kurebahkan tubuhku pada sandaran gazebo di halaman rumahku ini. Mengingat kejadian minggu lalu membuat alat vitalku terasa sangat sesak dan sakit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatnya seperti semula, apa aku harus mencari wanita itu? Kutatap langit pagi dengan tatapan datarku. Hm, biarkanlah tetap seperti ini.

_Biip_!

Kulirik ponselku yang bergetar di sampingku dan senyum andalanku kembali tercipta ketika mengingat hari ini adalah hari di mana Naruto mengajakku reuni dengan para sahabatku. Mm hmm, wanita jelek ... biarkan aku melupakanmu untuk hari ini saja.

_**Bahkan jika aku harus meninggalkan karirku untukmu, aku tetap akan senang,**_

_**Jantungku terus berdegup cepat, aku gila Itulah yang sudah kaulakukan. Tolong bantu aku.**_

_**Ketika kau melihatku, matamu membuatku gila. Bersama senyum misteriusmu, kau memanggil namaku dan terus membuat isyarat di mata.**_

.

.

.

.

.

⇨**ADTOY**

—oOo—

"Jadi apa tujuanmu mengajakku bertemu, _Dobe_?" Sasuke melirik Naruto yang duduk di depannya itu datar.

Naruto hanya menatap kosong jalanan di balik kaca seraya merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja _caffe_. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, _Teme_? Aku kering," lirih Naruto pelan.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah ketika melihat sahabat hiperaktifnya kini terlihat lunglai bagai manusia tak memiliki semangat hidup dan err ... _kering_? Apa maksudnya itu? Aneh.

"Hn?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kedua iris _sapphire_-nya yang redup serta kelopak matanya yang hitam dan tanpa sadar Sasuke sedikit mengerenyit melihat rupa mengerikan sahabat _blonde_-nya itu.

"Aku kering, _Teme_! Aku ... ke-ri-ng! Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?" dan—Naruto kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja _caffe_.

Sasuke menatap kepala pirang sahabatnya itu datar. "Hn." Hanya itu yang Sasuke ucapkan, ya ... ia tahu betul apa maksud _kering _yang Naruto maksud.

Puasa bercinta.

"Ada apa dengan para wanitamu, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya lelah. "Ceritanya panjang, _Teme_. Oh iya, kenapa kau memenuhi permitaanku untuk bertemu, _Teme_? Bukankah kau _selalu _sibuk bekerja, eh?" tanya Naruto sedikit melupakan nasibnya sejenak.

Sasuke membuang mukanya ke arah kaca _caffe _yang menampilkan jalanan ramai di luar sana. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku belakangan ini, _Dobe_," Sasuke mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan tatapan menerawang, "itu membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pekerjaanku. Kupikir keluar untuk _refresing _bukanlah ide buruk."

Naruto menatap Sasuke penasaran. "Apa masalahmu, _Teme_? Bukankah kau _selalu _bisa mengatasi masalahmu? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan seorang wanita? Ups, aku lupa kau tak mungkin memiliki masalah tentang wanita mengingat kau tak pernah dekat dengan wanita mana pun." Ujar Naruto dengan seringaian remehnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kilatan ragu, lalu pria _raven _itu menghembuskan napas berat. "Ya, seorang wanita misterius yang berhasil mengacaukan pikiranku, _Dobe_." Sahut Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Naruto menganga lebar. "K-kau serius? Siapa wanita itu hebat itu-_ttebayo_?!" cerocos Naruto antusias.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi seraya bersedekap dada. "Hn—"

"Ehem, maaf kami terlambat, Sasuke, Naruto." Ujar _seseorang _membuat Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah asal suara. "Woaaaah, Neji! Sai! Ayo duduk!" ujar Naruto semangat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis pada Sai dan Neji.

Sai mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Sasuke, sedangkan Neji di samping Naruto. "Jadi apakah acaranya sudah dimulai?" tanya Sai dengan tampang _innocent_-nya.

"Haha … acara apa, Sai? Ini hanya reunian tanpa pesta-_ttebayo_!" jawab Naruto seraya meminum jus jeruknya. "Kalian ingin memesan sesuatu, Neji? Sai?" lanjut Naruto ketika menyadari kedua sahabatnya yang belum memesan sesuatu.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah sarapan tadi. Bagaimana denganmu Sai?" ujar Neji santai.

Sai tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit lalu pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku juga sudah sarapan."

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Dan bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kalian?" tanya Naruto pada Sai dan Neji.

"Kabarku baik. Ya, menjadi seorang Dokter membuat waktuku sedikit terbatas untuk meluangkan waktu berkumpul seperti ini, maaf." Ujar Neji seraya sedikit menundukan kepalanya sopan.

"Haha! Santai saja, Neji." Naruto menepuk bahu Neji akrab. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Sai?"

"Kabarku juga baik. Pekerjaanku lancar dan minggu depan aku akan membuka pameran di Ame, kuharap kalian bisa hadir di sana." Jawab Sai.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Hm, tentu."

"Ya, kami pasti datang." Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam menatap jalanan di balik kaca _caffe _dengan tatapan datar. "Oi, _Teme_! Siapa wanita itu? Ayo ceritakan _dattebayo_!" Ujar Naruto antusias dan tentu membuat Sasuke mendelik.

Sai dan Neji ikut memandang Sasuke penasaran. "_Wanita_? Apa maksudmu Naruto? Setahuku Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita." Tanya Neji seraya menatap Naruto ragu.

Naruto menyeringai licik. "Heh, kau tahu Neji? Sasuke baru saja berkata padaku bahwa belakangan ini ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja hanya karena seorang wanita."

"Eh?" Sai menatap Sasuke polos. "Benarkah, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat ketika melihat tatapan penasaran dari ketiga sahabatnya itu. Ya, sepertinya kau memang harus menyeritakan kisahmu seminggu yang lalu eh Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke menatap sahabatnya satu persatu, lalu menatap jus tomat miliknya dengan tatapan datar. "Hn, seminggu yang lalu—"

.

.

.

.

.

**/To be continue/**

* * *

[A/N : Hanya sebuah fic pelepas ringan. Sedikit terinspirasi dari mp3 boyband asal Korea: _**2pm—All Day I Think of You.**_ Tapi seluruh _plot _fic ini milik Saya :) _Hope you like it, Minna_.]


	2. SasuSaku—Love within three seconds

Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto

**All Day I Think of You**

_**[**__Love within three seconds__**]**_

A Narto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

Warn : AU, Rush, OOC, Gejeness, Typo, Bad feel, etc.

_Adult content!_

[Sasuke x Sakura]

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Seorang pria yang tengah serius menekuni tumpukan dokumen di mejanya itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak ketika mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk. "Hn, masuk." Ujarnya datar, lalu pria itu kembali menekuni tumpukan dokumen yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berhelaian perak melawan gravitasi dengan masker di wajahnya. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja Direktur tersebut lalu menunduk hormat. "Maaf mengganggu, Presdir. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa perusahaan OAS Corp di Korea telah menerima permintaan kerjasama yang perusahaan kita ajukan," kata pria bermanik _onyx _sayu itu pada atasannya.

Pria bermanik _onyx _tajam di hadapannya itu kembali menghentikan kegiatannya dan kini pandangannya terfokus pada sekertaris sekaligus orang kepercayaannya itu. "Hn, aku sudah tahu CEO OAS Corp akan menerimanya karena bagaimanapun juga apa yang kita tawarkan akan membuatnya merasa tergiur." katanya dingin.

Hatake Kakashi hanya dapat tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya ketika mendengar jawaban biasa dari atasannya itu. "Ya, anda memang tidak pernah salah dalam hal berspekulasi Presdir, dan saya rasa beliau tidak mungkin menolak permintaan kerjasama yang sahabat semasa sekolah menengahnya ajukan, bukan?" imbuh Kakashi. Memuji kecerdasan atasannya itu seraya sedikit menyinggung status hubungan antar presdir dan kliennya, tentu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aa, saya lupa satu hal. Tuan Oh ingin bertemu dengan anda sore ini, Presdir. Di sana beliau tengah merayakan keberhasilannya mencetak keuntungan tinggi dalam satu tahun terakhir."

Uchiha Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku kebesarannya dan menatap Kakashi datar. "Hn, tentu. _Cancel _semua jadwalku sore ini hingga besok, aku akan ke Korea sore ini."

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. "Baik Presdir."

Sasuke menggenggam _bolpoint_-nya dan mulai kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumennya. "Kau boleh keluar, Kakashi." Ujar Sasuke tanpa menatap Kakashi. Kakashi menunduk sopan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu setelah kembali menutup pintu itu rapat.

.

.

⇨**SasuSaku⇦**

.

.

Seorang pria berambut hitam kelam itu berjalan tergesa menghampiri pria berhelaian _raven _dengan kaca mata tipis ber-_frame _putih yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya tengah berjalan santai di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuknya bandara itu.

"Selamat datang di Korea, Tuan Uchiha." Sambut seorang pria berkulit putih itu pada Sasuke ketika pria itu baru saja menginjakan kakinya di Incheon _Airport_.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melihat jam yang melingkar di sana telah menunjukan pukul enam petang. "Hn." Sahut Sasuke datar setelah melirik pria cantik di depannya itu.

Pria bermata rusa itu tersenyum tipis seraya menunduk sopan pada Sasuke. "Nama saya Xi Luhan. Saya adalah utusan Presdir Oh untuk menjemput anda, Tuan." Ujar pria bersetelan kemeja biru santai itu ramah, "nah, silahkan ikut Saya." Luhan melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perjalanan anda, Tuan Uchiha?" tanya seorang pria tinggi berkulit seputih susu itu seraya sedikit menyunggingkan seringaian tipis di bibirnya.

Sasuke meminum _wine _di tangannya pelan lalu menatap kliennya itu datar. "Hn, tidak ada yang istimewa." Sahut Sasuke seraya tersenyum datar.

Oh Sehun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah klien asal Jepangnya itu yang terlihat sangat kaku. "Oh, sepertinya dunia bisnis membuatmu lupa daratan, bukan begitu Tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang tengah didudukinya itu. "Hn, seperti inilah diriku." Jawab Sasuke seraya menatap bosan kumpulan manusia yang tengah menggerakan tubuhnya liar di lantai _dance _di bawah sana.

Sehun menepuk bahu Sasuke akrab. "Santailah sedikit, Sobat. Kita memang seorang direktur dengan nasib puluhan cabang perusahaan yang berada di tangan kita, tapi kau harus sadar. Kita masih sangat muda dan kau ... nikmatilah pesta ini." Ujar Sehun santai, lalu pria yang tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke itu kembali meminum _wine_-nya.

Sasuke membuka jas formalnya dan menyampirkannya pada sofa, lalu pria bermanik _onyx _itu menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya hingga siku. Sasuke kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya seraya melepas kaca mata tipisnya dan mulai memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. "Sialan kau, Oh Sehun." Umpat Sasuke pelan. Sehun hanya terkekeh geli seraya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ya, Oh Sehun tak memedulikan Sasuke yang tengah marah padanya.

_Marah_?

Bagaimana tidak marah? Orang kepercayaan Sehun yang bernama Xi Luhan itu berkata pada Sasuke bahwa acara yang digelar oleh Oh Sehun adalah acara formal, tapi apa ini? Sasuke bahkan ingin sekali rasanya memukul wajah sahabat semasa SMA-nya di Amerika dulu itu karena telah berani memerdaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sehun tahu betul jika sejak dulu hingga saat ini Sasuke adalah seorang pria yang sangat awam di kalangan sosialita dengan kaum hawa, karena yang berada di otak sahabatnya itu hanya; bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Tak berubah sejak dulu.

Pesta formal untuk merayakan keberhasilannya mencetak keuntungan tinggi dalam satu tahun terakhir? Sehun berbohong, tentu saja. Pesta itu akan diadakan bulan depan, hanya saja pria berkulit seputih susu itu ingin mengenalkan Sasuke pada dunia pria dewasa dengan kaum hawa sebagai pelengkapnya. Tentu saja.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang lupa bahwa seorang Oh Sehun tak pernah berubah. Ya, dari dulu pria bermarga Oh itu memang sering memerdaya Sasuke dalam segala hal. Karena kebodohannya kini Sasuke harus menanggung akibatnya. Duduk di dalam ruangan yang paling ia benci ... —_club night_.

"Sekali-sekali _refresh_-lah otakmu itu, Sasuke. Aku tahu otakmu sangat cerdas, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh menyiksa kinerja otakmu itu dengan ribuan dokumen pekerjaan, 'kan?" ujar Sehun tanpa dosa seraya kembali meminum _wine_-nya.

Sasuke menatap pria berhelaian coklat itu datar. "Hn."

"Sehun _oppa_?" ujar seorang wanita bermata kucing yang berdiri di depan sofa yang kedua pria tampan itu duduki.

Sasuke dan Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada seorang wanita berhelaian hitam sebahu dengan _dress _hitam seksi yang melekat di tubuh sempurnanya. Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu menarik wanita itu pada pangkuannya. "Sedang apa kau di sini, Park Jiyeon?" bisik Sehun di telinga wanita itu.

Wanita bernama Park Jiyeon itu memaksa lepas dari pelukan Sehun dan menatap pria itu dingin. "Harusnya aku bertanya, apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Tuan Oh? Kaubilang kau ada perlu dengan klienmu, tapi apa ini? Kau bermain di belakangku, _eoh_?"

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Kau marah, _Chagiya_?" tanya Sehun seraya menggenggam tangan Jiyeon, tapi Jiyeon langsung menepisnya. "Ah, astaga. Betapa lucunya dirimu, _neomu yeoppoda_."

"Ya! Aku marah padamu!" setelah itu Jiyeon pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terkekeh geli.

Sasuke menatap Sehun datar. "Siapa dia?"

Sehun menyeringai tipis. "Dia Park Jiyeon, tunanganku. Hm, sepertinya aku harus mengejarnya dan menancapkan kejantananku di lubang kenikmatannya. Kau tahu 'lah, wanita selalu tunduk dengan sentuhan panas," kata Sehun seraya menyeringai penuh arti. "Nah, Uchiha Sasuke ... nikmatilah pestanya." Sehun menepuk bahu Sasuke seraya tersenyum jahil, lalu pria itu meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di sana.

Sepeninggalan Oh Sehun, Sasuke hanya duduk dengan ditemani satu buah gelas dan tiga botol _wine _di meja. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Sehun ada benarnya, otaknya memang butuh _refresing _seperti ini. Ya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sasuke bukannya tak pernah minum atau pun tidur dengan wanita. Ia pernah melakukannya, setidaknya setahun sekali dalam 4 tahun terakhir ini dan jika dihitung Sasuke telah meniduri wanita empat kali. Itu pun dipaksa oleh teman semasa kuliahnya ... ya siapa lagi jika bukan Uzumaki Naruto? Sasuke tak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang istimewa ketika meniduri para wanita itu, maka dari itu Sasuke sangat malas untuk melakukan seks jika ia tak terlalu menginginkannya.

Selama dua puluh delapan tahun ia hidup, tak ada satu pun wanita yang menarik perhatiannya dan Sasuke tak terlalu ambil pusing akan masalah itu karena ia pikir itu tidak terlalu penting untuknya. Jika sudah waktunya, ia pasti akan bertemu wanita yang Tuhan pasangkan dengannya. Ingat, semua manusia Tuhan ciptakan berpasangan, dan dari itu Sasuke tak terlalu pusing akan masalah pendamping hidup.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_,"

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara jernih menyapu indra pendengarnya. Sasuke melirik seorang gadis berhelaian _soft pink_ sebahu dengan gaun malam berwarna putih yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu sekilas, lalu Sasuke kembali fokus dengan _wine_-nya.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis melihat sikap dingin pria di sampingnya itu. "Sepertinya anda bukan warga sipil Korea Selatan, Tuan." Ujar gadis itu ramah.

"Hn."

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. "Apa boleh aku duduk di sini sebentar?"

"Terserah."

Gadis itu memainkan jari-jemarinya di meja itu seraya melirik pintu masuk dengan tatapan gusar. "Myungsoo _oppa _kenapa lama sekali? Huh, menyebalkan." Gerutu gadis itu pelan berharap tak ada yang mendengarnya, namun Sasuke cukup jelas mendengar gerutuan gadis itu dan pria itu hanya mendengus pelan.

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Sasuke mulai bosan dan kini tatapannya beralih pada gadis yang tengah menatapnya. "Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku Nona?" ujar Sasuke sedikit risih, namun ketika melihat manik _emerald _di depannya itu entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa kaku dan dadanya berdesir.

_1 ... Onyx — emerald_

_2 ... Onyx — emerald_

_3 ... Onyx — emerald_

_Deg_!

Mereka saling menatap selama tiga detik, dan Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika gadis di depannya itu menyeringai tipis padanya. "Jika kau terganggu ... biarkan aku pergi, Tuan. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku duduk di sini." Setelah itu, gadis itu tersenyum datar pada Sasuke dan gadis itu pun mulai menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai _dance_ meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam mematung. Entah mengapa Sasuke menyesal telah mengabaikan eksistensi gadis itu dua puluh menit yang lalu.

.

Setelah sampai di lantai _dance_, Sasuke lihat gadis itu mulai menari mengikuti musik, meliuk-liukan tubuhnya seduktif. Pria _raven _itu sedikit mendengus ketika melihat beberapa pria di lantai _dance _mengitari gadis itu, tapi gadis itu hanya menjauh dari mereka dan kembali menari erotis.

Sasuke menyeringai remeh melihat pemandangan itu. _Gadis nakal, jika kau tidak ingin dijamah ... untuk apa kau memasuki area singa lapar itu, hn?_

Gadis itu terus menari erotis dengan pandangan manik _emerald-_nya jatuh pada dirinya. Sasuke melihat gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan kilatan mata yang sulit diartikan. Entahlah ... Sasuke merasakan desiran panas pada tubuhnya ketika ditatap oleh kilatan misterius di kedua manik gadis itu. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya? Sasuke merasa aneh.

_She's so hot_, _Man_!

Sasuke mulai membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya ketika rasa panas mulai menjalari area tubuhnya, dan ia kembali meminum _wine_-nya dengan tatapan _onyx_-nya menatap tajam gadis yang telah berani menggodanya itu. Mereka terus berpandangan.

Sasuke memutar gelasnya, memainkan gelas berisi _wine _di tangannya seraya mengalihkan tatapan matanya yang sedari tadi terpaku pada manik giok _emerald _gadis itu. Kini tatapan _onyx _tajam miliknya tanpa ia sadari telah menggerayangi setiap lekuk tubuh gadis itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, bagai sang singa yang tengah mengintai calon _mangsanya_. Lalu, kembali tatapannya terpaku pada sepasang iris meneduhkan gadis itu. Tanpa Sasuke sadari kini dirinya tengah menampilkan seringaian tipis di bibirnya dan membuat gadis itu sedikit berjengit melihatnya.

Sasuke dapat melihat gadis itu menghentikan gerakan erotisnya dan memberikan seulas senyum menggoda padanya, lalu gadis itu berjalan pergi dari lantai _dance_. Sasuke terpaku sejenak, namun sejurus kemudian Sasuke tertawa kecil dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Mulai menuruni anak tangga berjalan mengikuti gadis itu dengan tangan kanan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celana dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyampirkan jas di bahunya.

Ya, ternyata gadis itu telah berhasil menggodanya. Tentunya kini Sasuke tak lagi memedulikan _motto _hidupnya yang mengutamakan pekerjaan dan harga dirinya yang rela mengejar seorang perempuan. Yang terpenting untuk sekarang ini bagi Sasuke adalah ... _mendapatkan gadis itu_—_**gadis yang membuat hatinya berkecamuk hanya karena tenggelam pada tatapan mata **_**emerald**_**-nya dalam waktu tiga detik saja.**_

—_Love at first sight_? Tidak, itu kurang tepat, tapi —_**Love within three seconds**_ lebih cocok untuk sikap Sasuke saat ini. Jangan membuat Uchiha Sasuke tertawa dengan hal itu, tapi jujur Sasuke bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

.

Sasuke melihat gadis itu terus berjalan tiga meter di depannya seraya menari asal dan Sasuke terus mengikutinya dengan tenang serta ekspresi wajahnya yang tetap datar. Sasuke terus melewati dan menyusup kerumunan orang yang tengah berpesta dan bercumbu satu sama lain untuk tetap mengikuti langkah gadis itu, tubuh Sasuke semakin mendekat dengan punggung gadis itu. Sasuke mulai mengulurkan tangannya, dan—_got it!_

Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh gadis itu sedikit menegang ketika sepasang tangannya dengan berani melingkari pinggang ramping gadis itu dan menariknya pada tubuhnya hingga punggung gadis itu menempel sempurna pada dada bidangnya.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan napas hangat Sasuke menerpa lehernya, Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher gadis itu. Menghirup wangi _cherry _pada sang gadis yang membuatnya mabuk akan aroma itu. Aroma yang membuat darah Sasuke berdesir.

"Hn, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara yang berat serat akan gairah di dalamnya. Tubuhnya yang menempel pada sang gadis mulai bergerak mengajak sang gadis untuk menari bersamanya.

Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher tegas Sasuke dan kembali menari bersama. Tubuh mereka meliuk menari mengikuti dentuman musik, gadis itu semakin memajukan tubuhnya hingga dadanya bersentuhan dengan dada Sasuke.

"Namaku? Bahkan tadi kau tak menanyakannya, Tuan. Apa yang mengubah sikap dinginmu padaku berubah seperti ini. Mm?" sahut gadis itu dengan seringaian penuh kemenangannya.

Sasuke menarik pinggang gadis itu semakin merapat padanya, lalu ia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening lebar gadis itu. Hembusan napas mereka saling bersahutan, Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak dan kembali membukanya.

"Hn, dengar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan apa yang sedang aku lakukan ini. Yang pasti," Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis itu. "Aku mengiginkanmu, aku ingin kau telanjang di tempat tidurku Nona. Membuka kedua tungkai kakimu untukku! Katakan siapa namamu?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada suara yang semakin memberat karena gairah yang semakin menggebu.

Gadis itu menyeringai tipis di balik bahu Sasuke. "Panggil aku Cherry, Tuan." Bisiknya di telinga Sasuke. "Well, apakah aku harus mengabulkan keinginanmu? Telanjang di ranjangmu? Membuka kakiku untukmu? Kau ingin memasukiku, Tuan? Heh, bahkan aku tak tahu siapa namamu. Aku tidak ingin menerima tamu yang bahkan tidak kuketahui namanya." Sahut gadis bernama Cherry itu seduktif tanpa memedulikan Sasuke yang tengah asik melahap daun telinganya rakus.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu menatap iris klorofil gadis di depannya itu tajam. "Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke. Asal kau tahu Cherry, aku tidak menerima penolakan dalam hal _apa pun_. Aku menginginkanmu dan kau _harus _mengabulkannya. Telanjang dan membuka kedua belah pahamu untukku." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada memerintah dan tentu membuat Cherry terkekeh geli.

"Sasuke ...," gumam Cherry dengan lirih. Entah mengapa tubuh Sasuke semakin memanas dan berdesir mendengar suara menggoda gadis mungil di dekapannya itu menyebutkan namanya. Hanya seperti ini saja sudah membuat sang bungsu Uchiha bergairah, bagaimana jika pria itu mendengar Cherry meneriakan namanya ketika ia menghujamkan kejantanannya pada lorong kewanitaan gadis itu? Membayangkannya saja telah membuat Sasuke mengeras di bawah sana.

Sasuke mencengkeram pinggang gadis berhelaian _soft pink_ sebahu itu erat ketika jari-jari nakal tangan Cherry menyentuh dada bidangnya yang tertutup kemeja hitam itu seduktif. Pelan tapi pasti napas pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu semakin memberat karena gairahnya yang semakin tak tertahankan, apalagi kini jari-jari lentik nan mungil Cherry dengan berani mengusap seduktif kedua _nipple _kecoklatan Sasuke yang telah menegang di balik kemeja hitamnya dengan gerakan menggoda.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Cherry. Pria itu mengecupnya lembut, menjilatnya seduktif dan menghisapnya kuat sehingga membuat Cherry mendesah pelan. "_Ohh_—aku tak ingin melakukannya di sini, Sasuke." Bisik Cherry ketika merasakan sebelah tangan Sasuke telah berani meremas salah satu dadanya.

Sasuke melepaskan segala aktivitasnya lalu menatap Cherry datar namun penuh gairah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Cherry dan menariknya keluar. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di _resort_-nya, tanpa aba-aba lagi Sasuke langsung menendang pintu kamar _resort _dengan kakinya hingga menutup dan terkunci otomatis. Ia mendorong Cherry ke dinding dan tangan kekarnya diletakkan di sisi tubuh gadis itu seolah mengunci tubuh sang gadis untuk pergi ke mana-mana. Bibir tegasnya langsung melahap bibir Cherry rakus, melumat penuh nafsu bibir atas dan bawah gadis itu bergantian.

Jantung Sasuke berdentum keras ketika melakukannya, perasaan asing membuatnya semakin bersemangat mencumbu bibir mungil gadis itu. Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawah Cherry seolah meminta ijin untuk masuk. Gadis itu dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan lidah Sasuke langsung masuk mengeksplor mulutnya. Lidah mereka berbelit satu sama lain.

"_Mmmhhh_—!" tubuh Sasuke merinding ketika mendengar suara lenguhan itu dan tak telak membuat libidonya semakin naik dan membuatnya semakin beringas ingin segera menggagahi gadis musim semi itu di ranjangnya.

Sasuke semakin menekan tubuhnya ke arah Cherry sehingga tak ada lagi jarak tak berarti di antara kedua tubuh manusia itu. Sasuke merasa kejantanannya semakin sesak dan menyembul di balik celananya. Maka dengan pasti tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dengan Cherry, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah betis Cherry dan dilingkarkannya pada pinggangnya. Memposisikan letaknya sejenak, setelah pas pria itu langsung mendorong pinggulnya dan menggesek kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana itu pada permukaan kewanitaan Cherry yang tehalang sebuah celana dalam hitam menggoda.

"_Ohh_—!" Sasuke menyeringai di sela ciumannya ketika mendengar gadis itu melenguh.

Selama Sasuke sibuk dengan kegiatannya, tangan kiri Cherry bergerak ke arah lehernya, lalu tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membuka kancing demi kancing kemeja hitam Sasuke. Setelah terbuka semua, gadis itu menyusuri dada berbentuk Sasuke terus turun ke abs pria itu. Sasuke kembali merasakan darahnya berdesir ketika merasakan sentuhan itu.

Pinggul pria itu masih setia bergesekkan dengan pangkal paha Sang gadis dan lenguhan nikmat terus mengalun di antara mereka.

"_Ahh_, Sasuke ...,"

Nah, sejak kapan Sasuke begitu menyukai namanya disebut dengan suara menggairahkan itu? Sasuke melepas segala aktivitasnya dan menatap gadis di rengkuhanya itu tajam. "Hn, kau adalah gadis nakal yang telah berhasil menggodaku, biarkan aku menghukumu ... Cherry." Sasuke menggendong Cherry dan menurunkannya di ranjang _king size_-nya.

Dengan beringas, ia merobek gaun Cherry dan melepas semua pakaian Cherry dengan paksa hingga gadis itu benar-benar _naked _sekarang. Sasuke melepas dasi yang masih bertengger di kemejanya yang terbuka lalu ia mengikat tangan Cherry di tiang ranjang itu dengan dasinya. Sasuke mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya dan kemeja hitamnya. Pria itu mengangkangkan kedua kaki Cherry lalu mengikatnya dengan kemeja dan ikat pinggangnya.

Sasuke melepas celananya dan kini hanya boxer saja yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Sasuke menatap tajam tubuh _naked _Cherry dan sukses membuat Cherry merona merah. "Hn, ternyata kau bisa merona juga Cherry."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, bibir tegas Sasuke langsung menyerang leher Cherry kuat, melukis _kissmark _sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sasuke mengecupi bahu gadis itu hingga ke tulang selangka Cherry. Kedua tangannya sibuk meremas dada Cherry dan memainkan _nipple pink _itu dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang kekar.

"_Aaahh _... Sasuke—!"

Sasuke sudah mulai beralih mengganti tangannya dengan mulutnya. Lidahnya bermain dengan _nipple _Cherry hingga mengeras. Tangannya yang menganggur kini tengah menggoda kewanitaan Cherry di bawah sana. Dan kembali Sang gadis hanya bisa pasrah serta mendesah, mendesah dan mendesah mengiringi kegiatan pasangan bercintanya.

"Sasuke!"

Jari tengahnya masuk dengan tiba-tiba ke lorong kewanitaan Cherry yang menganga dan mengocoknya lambat, lambat hingga cepat. Sasuke tersenyum puas tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya ketika melihat tubuh Cherry _miliknya _itu menggeliat gelisah di bawahnya. Sasuke menambah jarinya pada lorong kewanitaan itu dan ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk memainkan klitoris sang gadis. Mulutnya bergantian menghisap _nipple _Cherry dan tangannya yang lain masih setia memijat buah dada Cherry.

"_Ngghh _... Sasuke!"

Orgasme pertama Cherry sukses keluar dan meluber membasahi jarinya. Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dan dengan lidahnya, ia menjilat semua cairan Cherry hingga habis.

Bagai candu, lidahnya tak berhenti sampai di sana. Kini lidah runcing pria itu masuk mengeksplor lorong kewanitaan Cherry rakus. Lidah itu terus keluar masuk hingga lidah panjangnya sukses menemukan _sweet spot _gadisnya. Kembali Sasuke merasa darahnya berdesir cepat ketika mendengar Cherry mendesah keras karena ulahnya, Sasuke bangga akan hal itu.

"Sasuke! Di sana ... oh, Tuhan!"

Lidah Sasuke terus menghujam _spot _itu dan meliuk-liukkan lidahnya hingga Cherry kembali orgasme. Napas Cherry terengah-engah, keringat sudah membasahi dahi lebar gadis itu dan tak telak membuat Cherry terlihat sangat sempurna di mata Sasuke. Merasa cukup, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan semua ikatan pada kedua tangan dan kaki Cherry.

Cherry langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke berbaring di kasur dan duduk di perutnya. Bibir Cherry mencium lagi bibirnya dan berjalan turun menghisap leher, bahu dan dadanya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semua perlakuan gadis itu, akal sehatnya sudah hilang entah ke mana. Hanya nafsu dan keinginan tinggi untuk memiliki Cherry yang mengambil alih tubuhnya sekarang.

"Eh?" Cherry sedikit memekik ketika Sasuke kembali mengubah posisi mereka.

"Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya, Kucing nakal. Kita langsung ke inti saja." Sasuke dengan tergesa membuka boxernya dan langsung membuka lebar paha Cherry dan—

_Slep_!

Tiba-tiba ia memasukkan kejantanannya sekali hentakan ke dalam lorong kewanitaan gadis itu. Cherry berteriak kesakitan, seraya mencengkeram bahu tegap Sasuke erat dan mencakarnya. "_Arggh_—s-sakit ... Sasuke!"

Darah segar mengalir dari kedua paha Cherry hingga menetes ke _bed cover_ tempat tidur itu. Sasuke sedikit membelalakkan matanya dan tenggorokannya tercekat seketika ia melihat darah itu. "Cherry kau—?" Cherry hanya mengangguk lemah. "Demi Tuhan Cherry! Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya sejak awal?" ujar Sasuke nanar seraya memandang kedua manik _emerald _itu sayu.

Cherry menggeleng lemah. "Sudah terlanjur ... lanjutkan saja Sasuke." Lirihnya pelan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menetapkan hatinya, lalu setelah itu membukanya kembali. Dengan pelan Sasuke menghapus setitik air mata yang jatuh dari ujung mata Cherry lembut dan mengecup kelopak mata Cherry penuh kasih.

"Aku mulai." Sasuke mulai bergerak. Diawali dengan gerakan pelan, dan rasa sakit di kewanitaan Cherry berangsur-angsur berkurang berganti dengan rasa nikmat tak terkira.

Sasuke semakin beringas dan menggila ketika mendengar Cherry mendesahkan namanya nyaring membuatnya semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ranjang tempat mereka melakukannya pun ikut bergerak searah dengan gerakannya hingga ranjang itu mendecit-decit nyaring.

"Sasuke, _ohhhn_—!"

"Hn, kau suka Cherry? Teruslah mendesah Cherry, aku suka suara desahanmu." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Cherry.

"Sasuke ... Sasuke ... Sasuke—!"

Dengan sekali hentakan mereka memcapai titik puncak itu secara bersamaan. Cairan Sasuke memenuhi rahim Cherry. Sasuke memindahkan posisinya sehingga kini ia dalam posisi berbaring di samping Cherry, lalu ia menarik selimut dan memeluk tubuh Cherry _miliknya _itu erat.

"Selamat tidur ... Cherry."

_**Karenamu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sepanjang hari. Seolah kau telah mengambil hatiku pergi, seolah kau berada di sini di sisiku.**_

_**Kenangan malam lalu yang meliuk liar di kepalaku, membuatku tak bisa membebaskan diri, semua karenamu.**_

_**Aku akan gila, tidak! Aku sudah gila dan semakin gila karenamu.**_

_**Aku mau kau! Aku ingin memilikimu, aku ingin menyentuhmu dalam setiap detik napasku.**_

_**Karenamu aku tenggelam dalam dan semakin dalam. Tubuhku dan pikiranku tak berhenti menginginkanmu.**_

.

.

.

.

.

—**oOo—**

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap jalanan kota Tokyo dengan sendu. "Hn, Cherry menghilang ketika aku bangun keesokan harinya," kata Sasuke miris, "padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa Cherry akan kujadikan milikku seorang dan aku berniat menikahinya, walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah aku mencintainya atau ... _entahlah_. Yang pasti aku tak ingin kehilangannya." Sasuke menyisir helaian rambutnya ke belakang dengan jarinya. "Sejak saat itulah hidupku sedikit melenceng dari kehidupanku sebelumnya karena memikirkan wanita itu." Lanjut Sasuke seraya memunum jus tomatnya dengan tenang.

_GLEK_!

Ketiga pria yang mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya itu kontan saja menelan salivanya susah payah. _'Hanya butuh waktu 3 detik untuk membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke takhluk padanya? Siapa pun dia ... wanita itu sungguh luar biasa.'_ Batin ketiga pria itu.

"Mm … hmm, jadi begitu?" Neji berdehem pelan untuk mengisi kerongkongannya yang telah kering dengan salivanya sendiri. Sungguh pria itu tak menyangka jika pria gila kerja seperti Uchiha Sasuke dapat ditakhlukan oleh seorang perempuan yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.

Sai mengambil jus milik Sasuke dan meminumnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang Sasuke berikan padanya. "Oh, jadi kau yang mengambil keperawanan Cherry, Sasuke? Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya berat. "Entahlah."

_Naruto?_

Pria tampan yang satu ini tengah melongo sengan darah yang sedikit keluar dari hidungnya. "OI _TEME_! Itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Haha kau pasti bercanda!" ujar Naruto seraya tertawa lebar, namun seketika itu pula Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja _caffe_ dan tentu saja membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu menatapnya heran.

"Mendengar ceritamu membuatku _turn-on Teme _... apa yang harus kulakukan-_ttebayo_?" lirih Naruto putus asa.

Neji menepuk bahu Naruto. "Pergilah. Tuntaskan _itu _dengan para wanitamu, Naruto." Ujar Neji pengertian, Sai mengangguk setuju dan Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menatap Sasuke sayu. "_Teme _...," lirihnya sendu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tak suka. "Hn, berhentilah memandangku dengan tatapan menjijikan itu, _Dobe_." Kata Sasuke sadis.

Neji dan Sai menatap Sasuke dan Naruto curiga. "Apa kalian—"

"_Teme _... mengapa nasib kita sama? Mengapa ada wanita yang jahat seperti mereka, _Teme_? Apa yang harus kulakukan-_ttebayo_?!" rengek Naruto memotong ucapan Neji.

Sasuke menatap Naruto heran. "Apa maksudmu?" Sai dan Neji hanya mengangguk dan menatap Naruto bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa bercinta dengan para wanitaku gara-gara wanita yang aku perkosa minggu lalu." Ujar Naruto lirih.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mm?" Neji sedikit membelalakan matanya.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Sai dengan wajah penuh senyum seperti biasa.

Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke, Neji dan Sai menatap Naruto tak percaya. Naruto mengangguk kaku dan menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu ragu. "Kejadiannya terjadi seminggu yang lalu—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/To be continue/**

* * *

—**Pojok review's—**

_**41 **_: Maaf udah bikin kamu penasaran. Ini udah _update_, maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan.

_**SHL7810 **_: Haha. Iya Kak, Sasa bosen ah liat cewe mulu yang galau. Kali-kali cowo tuh yang galau biar setimpal. #Woi. Yup. Makasih ya Kak.

_**Henilusiana39 **_: Fanfic ini cuma selingan di tengah-tengah mentoknya _feel _di fic-fic Sasa. Fic Sasa yang lain ditunggu aja ya.

_**nay **_: iya ini udah lanjut.

_**Guest **_: _Sweet_? Padahal chapter kemarin, 'kan belum ada romancenya -,-

_**chan rei chan**_ : Keren? Jangan terlalu berharap sama fic Sasa ini ya? Sasa paling susah bikin fic kayak gini T.T Semoga tak mengecewakan.

_**cherryl sasa**_: Iya ini udah dilanjut. Fic Sasa yang lain ditunggu aja ya? Feelnya lagi mentok(?)

_**lactobacilu **_: Keren? Jangan terlalu berharap sama fic ini ya? Jujur fic ini Sasa bikin cuma iseng doang. Alurnya juga Sasa bikin serampangan. Jadi maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan atau garing.

_**guest **_: Yup. Kali-kali kita tindas tuh para cowo biar ngegalau terus. #_Smirk_.

_**Yuum **_: Terima kasih atas sarannya, Kak. Ya, itu Sasa salah tulis. Harusnya Sasa tulisnya Ego dan Harga diriku. Ya, ini udah dilanjut.

_**mii-chanchan2 **__:_ Haha. Tanggung ya? Maaf deh, ini udah dilanjut dan semoga ga mengecewakan ya.

_**Namuchi **_: Ya emang mainstream, tapi Sasa usahain semoga isi ceritanya ngga mainstream.

_**mitsuki uchiha**_ : Ini udah lanjut. Fic yang lain bukan ditelantarkan, hanya saja feel Sasa buat update next chapternya lagi mentok(?) yang sabar aja ya.

_**hanazonorin444 **_: Haha. Ikuti terus ceritanya ya.

_**assa **_: Makasih. Buat yang nunggu scene Naruto tunggu chapter 3 ya? Chapter ini Sasuke dulu.

_**Nagisa **_: Ini udah lanjut. Makasih.

_**haruchan **_: Namanya juga Naruto, pasti ngomongnya aneh-aneh. #Woi. Iya ... buat yang nunggu scene Neji tunggu chapter 4 ya?

_**mmeow **_: Smut? Semoga ini sudah cukup buat kamu ya. Sasa ngga tau ini Lemon/Lime/Smut. xD

_**Guest **_: Udah dilanjut.

_**[Log in? Cek PM.]**_


	3. NaruHina—Driving me crazy

Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto

**All Day I Think of You**

_**[**__Driving me crazy__**]**_

A Narto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

Warn : AU, Rush, OOC, Gejeness, Typo, Bad feel, etc.

_Adult content!_

[Naruto x Hinata]

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Seorang pria dengan kaos hitam dipadu dengan jaket kulit _orange _itu keluar dari sebuah kamar hotel diikuti seorang wanita seksi bersurai merah pucat di belakangnya. Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sang wanita yang tengah menyandar di ambang pintu itu dengan tatapan nakal. "Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Manis." Ujar pria itu seraya mencium pipi sang wanita pelan.

Wanita itu terkekeh centil, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tentu. Kau masih saja perkasa seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu Naruto-_kun_." Sahut wanita itu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk dadanya bangga. "Tentu saja, kau jangan meremehkan kemampuanku di atas ranjang, Tayuya."

"Haha oke _fine_! Kau memang pangeran ranjang terhebat Naruto-_kun_. Aku suka kejantananmu yang besar itu ... _uhh_!" Tayuya dengan sengaja meremas buah dadanya sendiri seraya menggigit bibirnya seduktif.

Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar. "Oi! Jangan menggodaku, Nona … atau kau akan kubuat tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu!" Ujar Naruto tajam.

"Haha baiklah. Bukan, 'kah kau harus pulang? Ini sudah pukul dua belas malam, Tampan." Naruto melirik arloji yang terdapat di pergelangan tangannya, lalu pria _tan _itu menghampiri Tayuya dan melahap bibir wanita itu penuh napsu.

"Aku pergi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung berjalan di koridor hotel mewah itu meninggalkan Tayuya yang tengah menatap punggung pria itu nakal.

"Aku ingin merasakan kejantanannya lagi nanti." Gumam Tayuya antusias, lalu wanita itu pun kembali memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar hotelnya rapat.

.

Naruto berjalan santai di koridor hotel itu seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melipatnya di belakang kepalanya. Ia bersiul cerah. Senyum tipis tak pernah luntur di bibir _kissable_-nya. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto tengah bahagia saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hasratnya pada model bernama Tayuya itu telah berhasil ia salurkan.

Selama beberapa minggu ini Naruto memang sangat ingin sekali meniduri Tayuya yang pernah ia tiduri sekali setahun yang lalu. Mendengar sang model bertubuh mungil nan sintal itu baru kembali setelah _tour _keliling Asia, Naruto pun tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Bahkan Naruto berbohong pada para wanitanya bahwa ia tengah banyak pekerjaan sehingga ia tak bisa mengikuti _sex party_ yang diadakan oleh para model seksi itu.

Sedikit meringis pria berkulit _tan sexy _itu sedikit menyesalkan keputusannya yang menolak ikut party itu, tapi sudahlah ... lagipula Naruto rasa keputusannya itu setimpal dengan apa yang ia dapat dari Tayuya selama 6 jam penuh bercinta tanpa henti.

.

"Eh? Itu, 'kan Tuan Uzumaki? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" ujar seorang wanita berhelaian _blonde _itu ketika melihat Naruto di ujung lorong hotel.

"Hm, kau tahu? Aku baru saja melihatnya keluar dari salah satu kamar hotel ini dengan seorang wanita." Sahut wanita berhelaian cokelat panjang itu seraya menatap Naruto—_yang tak menyadari ada beberapa wanita di depannya_—dengan tajam.

"Ah … jadi fotografer sialan itu membohongi kita?" sahut wanita berhelaian hitam panjang itu sinis.

Shion Miko model ternama di Jepang itu menyeringai sinis ketika mendengar ucapan Hanna Koyuki. "Brengsek. Teman-teman ... ayo kita seret si pangeran ranjang itu ke _party _kita sekarang!" perintah Shion pada dua model yang tengah berdiri di lorong hotel itu.

Ayame dan Hanna mengangguk lalu mereka bertiga pun langsung menghampiri Naruto yang tengah berdiri mematung ketika melihat tiga wanitanya tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"DASAR PEMBOHONG! KE SINI KAU, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Shion berlari seraya berteriak padanya dengan wajah menyeramkan, dan dengan pengecutnya pria itu berbalik lalu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju _lift _di ujung lorong. "Sial." Desisnya pelan.

"HEY! JANGAN LARI KAU, NARUTO-_KUN_! KAU HARUS IKUT KE RANJANG KAMI!" teriak Ayame seraya terus berlari mengejar Naruto diikuti Hanna dan Shion di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ting_!

Lift itu berhenti tepat di lantai satu dan ketika pintu _lift _terbuka tanpa komando lagi pria tampan bersurai _blonde spike_ itu kembali berlari menuju pintu keluar Hotel.

_Ting_!

_Lift _kedua yang berada di samping _lift _bekas Naruto terbuka dan menampilkan tiga wanita cantik nan seksi membuat para tamu lelaki di Hotel yang berada di sana menatap mereka dengan tatapan kagum dan mesum. Namun nampaknya ketiga wanita itu tak menghiraukan hiruk pikuk di sekitar mereka karena sasaran mereka hanya satu, yaitu—pria berjaket kulit _orange _yang tengah berlari di depan mereka dengan jarak lima belas meter.

Mereka bertiga pun berlari dengan lincah tanpa hambatan walaupun mereka tengah memakai sepatu high hells setinggi 12 senti meter. "TUNGGU, NARUTO-_KUN_!" teriak Hanna membuat semua orang menatapnya bingung.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan kembali pria tampan itu mengumpat kesal. "Bodoh! Kenapa mereka ada di sini, _dattebayo_?"

Kini Naruto telah berada di luar Hotel. Pria itu baru saja hendak berlari menuju _basement _untuk mengambil mobilnya, namun nyatanya dewi fortuna tak berpihak padanya karena kini di depan _basement _terlihat dua orang model cantik berhelaian pirang dan _orange _tengah menyeringai padanya.

Naruto menatap kedua model itu horor. "Tsunade-_nee _... Terumi-_nee_?!" desisnya gusar.

"Di sini kau rupanya, Bocah." Ujar wanita pirang berdada besar itu sangar, sedangkan wanita satunya lagi hanya diam memandang Naruto datar.

"Sial." Naruto berbalik, namun kembali dewi fortuna menghukum Sang anak adam itu karena di belakangnya sudah berdiri dengan napas terengah tiga wanita yang tadi mengejarnya.

"Mau ke mana sekarang kau, Naruto-_kun_?" ujar Ayame seduktif.

_'Jika saja aku tidak sedang lelah, aku pasti akan menyerang lima wanita ini sekaligus dengan senang hati, tapi ayolah ... aku sangat lelah karena perbuatanku dengan Tayuya tadi selama 6 jam _non-stop_. Apa yang harus kulakukan, _dattebayo_?' _rintih Naruto dalam hati.

Ketika para wanita itu hendak menghampiri Naruto, tiba-tiba saja Naruto melihat sebuah mobil _Cadillac ELR silver_ tengah berhenti di depan hotel dengan pintu penumpangnya yang terbuka lebar. Maka tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung berlari ke sana dan masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"HOI, TUNGGU!" teriak lima wanita _sexy _itu pada Naruto, namun tak dihiraukan oleh pria itu.

.

.

.

⇨**NaruHina⇦**

.

.

.

"Ayo cepat jalankan mobilnya!" ujar Naruto gusar pada seorang gadis yang tengah meminum kapsul obat itu.

"_Uhuk—uhuk_!" gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan obatnya karena terkejut melihat Naruto dan tanpa sengaja obat itu jatuh berceceran di pangkuan gadis ber-_dress _ungu manis itu.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Naruto menatap gadis itu tajam. "Cepat jalankan mobilnya dulu, Nona!" perintah Naruto telak.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto takut. "T-tapi ... a-aku sedang menunggu—"

"DEMI TUHAN! JALANKAN MOBILNYA SEKARANG!" bentak Naruto ketika melihat lima wanita itu hampir mendekati mobil yang tengah ia tumpangi. Gadis itu dengan tubuh gemetar hebat langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berhelaian _indogo _sepunggung itu menghentikan mobilnya di jalan yang sepi dan menepikan mobilnya di sisi jalan itu. Naruto menghela napas lega dan menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya, "Terima kas—astaga! Kau kenapa, Nona? Wajahmu pucat!" mata Naruto terbelalak lebar ketika gadis di sampingnya itu pucat dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Gadis itu melirik Naruto sekilas, lalu dengan tergesa gadis itu mencari kapsul obat di _dashboard _mobil. Melihat banyak kapsul yang berhamburan, maka dengan gusar gadis itu mengambil kapsul mana saja yang tergapai oleh tangannya dan dengan cepat gadis bermanik kelabu itu menelan pilnya.

"_Hahh _…," gadis itu menghela napas lega ketika obat yang rutin ia minum itu berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto hanya diam memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan kosong. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto seakan melihat bidadari turun dari langit ketika melihat gadis itu menenggak air mineral itu dengan _slow motion._ Naruto meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika melihat leher mulus gadis itu.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto enggan. "K-keluar dari mobilku!" ujarnya dengan gemetar.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan berdehem pelan. "Maaf karena sudah membentakmu dan terima kasih telah membantuku, Nona. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau?" Naruto tersenyum manis seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu merona ketika melihat senyuman Naruto, dan dengan sedikit ragu ia pun menerima uluran tangan itu. "A-aku ... H—Lily, p-panggil aku Lily." Sahut gadis bernama Lily itu pelan.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "O—om baiklah, Nona Lily terima kasih sekali lagi." Lily hanya mengangguk pelan.

"..."

"..."

_Hening_ ...

_Haah _... Naruto menghela napasnya pelan ketika jengah dengan suasana canggung di dalam mobil itu. Maka Naruto pun mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka suaranya.

"Jadi, tadi kau sedang menunggu sia—"

"_Ngghh _... ada apa de-denganku? Ohh—!" kalimat Naruto terpotong oleh suara aneh yang keluar dari bibir gadis yang kini tengah menyandar di kursinya seraya menggesek kedua belah pahanya gusar.

Naruto menatap Lily heran sekaligus penasaran. "Oi! Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" tanya Naruto seraya menyentuh bahu rapuh itu pelan.

Tubuh Lily menegang ketika mendapat sentuhan lembut di bahunya. Dengan perlahan Lily menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dan menatap pria itu sayu. "A ... b-bisakah kau l-lakukan lagi, T-Tuanh?" rintih Lily ketika merasakan tangan Naruto tak ada lagi di bahunya, oh ... tubuhnya semakin memanas.

Naruto menatap gadis bermanik mutiara itu bingung, "Melakukan apa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Dan kau juga berkeringat, Nona." Tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

Lily menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu—

_Grep_!

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar ketika sebuah tangan lentik menyentuh sesuatu yang setengah menyumbul di selangkangannya. Naruto menatap gadis itu tajam, dan manik _shappire _itu sedikit berkilat ketika menemukan sepasang manik kelabu mutiara itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu penuh gairah.

"A-aku—"

Naruto menyeringai penuh arti ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi pada gadis di sampingnya itu. "Aa—jadi seperti itu. Kau merasa panas pada tubuhmu?" Ujar Naruto santai, Lily semakin menggigit bibirnya kuat dan kedua maniknya mulai berkaca-kaca. Naruto tersenyum manis dan menepuk pahanya pelan. "Hm, baiklah jangan salahkan aku, Nona, kau yang memulainya duluan. Duduk di sini, Manis!" ujar Naruto menyuruh Lily untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Tanpa ragu Lily langsung duduk di pangkuan Naruto dengan kaki yang mengkangkang. _Dress _berwarna ungu muda selutut yang Lily kenakan tersingkap hingga pinggul.

_'Hm, kegiatan berlari tadi membuatku butuh stamina kembali. Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna kini sedang berpihak padaku. Hihihi.'_ Batin Naruto penuh semangat.

Naruto mulai membelai paha Lily dari atas sampai bawah. Terus naik turun dengan tempo pelan nan menggairahkan. "_Mmh _... T-tuanh—!" desah Lily penuh nikmat ketika Naruto mulai menyentuhnya.

Naruto menyeringai tipis mendengar suara lembut nan indah dari bibir gadis di pangkuannya itu. "Panggil namaku ... Manis." Lirih Naruto tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangan nakalnya.

"_Ohh_, N-Narutoh ...," desah Lily seraya membuka kancing kemeja Naruto perlahan, lalu ia menyingkap kemeja itu dan mulai meraba dada bidang Naruto seduktif.

Lily memelintir _nipple _Naruto pelan penuh gairah dan membuat tubuh Naruto berdesir. "_Ohh_, Lilyh ...," desah Naruto. Lily menatap Naruto dengan senyum polos nan nakalnya dan tentu membuat Naruto semakin terangsang. Lily mulai mencium bibir _kissable _pria _tan _itu dan disambut dengan ramah oleh sang empu. Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

Naruto menghisap bibir atas Lily _intens_, Lily pun tak tinggal diam. Ia menghisap bibir bawah Naruto lembut, dan semua perlakuan Lily membuat darah Naruto semakin mendidih. Naruto bisa gila! Jujur ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini ketika ia bercumbu dengan para wanitanya. Ciuman ini sungguh sangat berbeda—ciuman ini sungguh sangat menggairahkan.

Naruto berhasil menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Lily. Sebelah tangan Lily digunakan untuk memberi sentuhan kecil di dada Naruto, sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk meremas lebut surai _blonde _milik pria yang kini tengah meremas buah dadanya yang sintal itu dengan gemas. Naruto dan Lily terus melakukan _deep kiss _itu dengan _intens_, mereka saling membelitkan lidah mereka buas—suara kecipkan saliva terdengar begitu jelas di dalam mobil itu.

Naruto mulai menurunkan _zipper_ gaun Lily yang berada di punggungnya dengan lembut, setelah itu ia menurunkan gaun Lily dengan gerakan seduktif. Tubuh Lily bergidik merasakan dinginnya udara yang berada di mobil itu. Kedua manik _sapphire _itu berkilat nakal ketika melihat dua bongkahan menggoda yang bergelantung bebas di depannya.

Tanpa komando Naruto mulai meremas buah dada besar Lily yang sudah telah tak tertutupi apa-apa ketika Naruto membuka gaun tadi dengan beringas. _Hm, ternyata gadis polos nan manis itu sangat nakal, ia bahkan tak memakai bra di balik gaun anggunnya—menarik_. Pikir Naruto.

"_Mmh_—!" Lily mendesah tertahan di tengah ciuman panas yang mereka ciptakan. Lily terus mendesah ketika Naruto mencumbu leher putihnya—menggigit, menjilat, dan menghisap penuh napsu membuat gadis itu mendesah tak karuan.

Tubuh Naruto menegang ketika merasakan jemari lentik Lily terus memainkan _nipple_-nya dengan gerakan lihai. Lily mulai mengusap perut berotot semar milik Naruto penuh penghayatan, dan sekali lagi itu membuat Naruto merasakan perasaan aneh yang hinggap di dadanya. —_The woman was making him crazy._

Lily mulai melepas kemeja Naruto hingga pria itu kini telah _topless _di atas kursi mobil itu. Gadis itu melingkarkan lengan rampingnya di leher Naruto dan menarik tubuh Naruto agar lebih mendekat padanya. Dada mereka yang sudah sama-sama polos kini saling bersentuhan, dan itu mengalirkan aliran aneh di tubuh Naruto ketika merasakan dua buah dada kenyal nan besar itu menghimpit dadanya.

Naruto kembali mengajak Lily bersilat lidah, dan Lily pun dengan senang hati meladeni pria berkulit _tan sexy_ itu. Seraya terus saling memagut bibir dan menggesekkan dada, perlahan Naruto memutar posisi mereka. Kini ia yang berada di atas tubuh Lily. Ia mulai menurunkan sandaran kursi mobil sehingga posisi Lily kini telah terbaring pasrah di bawahnya.

"_Haahh_—!" mereka terengah setelah ciuman panas yang berlangsung cukup lama itu berakhir.

"_Kyaaaahhh_!" Lily berteriak penuh nikmat ketika tiba-tiba saja bibir seksi Naruto meraup buah dada Lily buas. Naruto menghisap buah dada Lily dengan rakus serta menggigit _nipple_ gadis itu yang mencuat seakan menantangnya untuk dikulum.

_Drrrt, drrrt, drrrt!_

Ponsel Lily terus berdering di atas _dashboard _mobil. Entah sudah berapa kali ponsel itu berdering, namun sayang Lily mengabaikannya.

"_A-aah!_" Lily meremas rambut Naruto kasar seraya membusungkan dadanya. Gadis itu meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan kiri Naruto yang meremas buah dada kanannya, lalu gadis itu menuntun Naruto untuk meremas buah dadanya lebih keras lagi.

"_Aaw_! I-itu s-sakit N-Naruto-_kun_h!" rintih Lily ketika Naruto mengigit _nipple_nya sedikit kuat.

"Maaf." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menghisap dada Lilu. Setelah merasa puas di kana, kini jajahan mulut Naruto pindah menghisap buah dada Lily yang sebelah kiri.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan langsung membuka _zipper jeans_nya dan membuka _boxer _serta celana dalamnya, lalu Naruto menyuruh Lily pindah ke kursi belakang. Lily pun hanya bisa menurut saja. Setelah berada di kursi belakang, Naruto dengan tak sabaran mulai melepaskan _dress _Lily, dan sekarang tubuh sintal Lily hanya terbalut celana dalam saja.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah melepas celananya. Lily menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. _French kiss_. Kejantanan Naruto yang bebas tak sengaja menyentuh paha bagian dalam Lily dan menusuk kewanitaan Lily yang masih terbalut celana dalam transparan.

"_Ah_, Lilyh. Akuh ti-dak ta-hanh ...," desah Naruto di sela ciuman mereka. Hey, Naruto mendesah! Ini adalah hal yang sangat langka. Oh ayolah, walau Naruto sering bercinta, Naruto tak pernah mendesah sehebat ini. Gadis ini benar-benar membuat Naruto gila.

Lily tersenyum menyeringai di balik bahu telanjang Naruto, lalu gadis itu meraih tali celana dalam sebelah kirinya dan melepsakan tali simpul yang ia ikat. Naruto pun membantu melepas simpul sebelah kanan.

Kewanitaan Lily sudah benar-benar basah dan itu membuat seringaian puas tercipta di wajah tampan pria bermarga Uzumaki itu. Naruto mulai melebarkan kaki Lily, lalu ia menurunkan kepalanya di antara paha Lily dan ia mulai menciumi paha bagian dalam Lily penuh napsu.

Lily kembali mendesah hebat ketika Naruto mulai menciumi bibir kewanitaan Lily dan mengulumnya _intens_, lalu menggigit kecil klitoris Lily yang memerah itu gemas. "N-Naruto!" Lily memejamkan matanya kuat ketika Naruto melesakan lidahnya ke dalam lorong kewanitaannya, sesekali lidah pria _tan _itu memainkan klitorisnya dan mengecup bagian luar kewanitaan Lily penuh gairah.

"_Mmhh_, Naruh!" Lily menjambak rambut Naruto dan mendorong agar kepala itu lebih dalam dan terus melesak ke sana—memberikan kenikmatan lebih untuk Lily. Tangan Naruto yang menganggur merambat ke atas, meraba buah dada Lily yang menggelantung bebas lalu meremasnya kasar.

"_Ohh_, Naruh ...," Lily membanting kepalanya ke belakang jok mobil itu dan menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Entah sudah berapa kali Lily orgasme, Naruto tak memedulikan hal itu karena semakin banyak Lily ber-orgasme maka semakin buas pula ia menelan cairan Lily dengan senang hati.

"Baiklah ... kita mulai, Nona." Naruto meraih kaki kiri Lily dan menyimpan kaki itu pada bahunya, lalu Naruto meraih kaki kanan Lily dan melingkarkan kaki jenjang itu pada pinggangnya. Naruto mengurut kejantanannya sejenak, lalu mulai menyelipkan kejantanannya pada lipatan sempit di antara pangkal paha Lily. Dan—

_Slep_!

Tangan kanan Lily mencengkeram bahu Naruto erat, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam kenop pintu mobil di belakang kepalanya kencang. "_Angh_—s-sakit ..." rintih Lily seraya menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Naruto menatap penyatuan tubuhnya dengan gadis di bawah kungkungannya itu dengan tatapan horor. "K-kau! Apa ini yang pertama untukmu, Lily?" tanya Naruto seraya menangkup kedua pipi _cubby _Lily lembut.

Lily menggangguk lemah. "Y-ya ... ini sa-sangat sakit! K-kumohon hen-hentikanh! _Argh_!" rintih Lily ketika pinggul Naruto mulai bergerak.

"Brengsek! Maaf aku tidak bisa menghentikannya! Ini semua salahmu, Nona!" dan setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung menghujam lorong kewanitaan Lily dengan kuat, dalam, dan _intens_.

Naruto terus bergerak buas seraya mendesah pelan di telinga Lily, sedangkan Lily? Awalnya wanita itu merintih kesakitan bahkan menangis, namun kini sepertinya rangsangan yang Naruto berikan pada tubuhnya membuatnya mau tak mau menikmatinya juga.

"N-Narutohh ... terus. Di s-sana ..." Lily mendesah kembali ketika hujaman kejantanan Naruto di lorong kewanitaanya menyentuh letak _g-spotnya_. Ya, Naruto telah menemukan titik sensitifnya dan dengan senang hati Naruto menumbuk titik itu berkali-kali.

Mobil itu terlihat bergerak liar di luar sana karena aktivitas mereka di dalam sana yang buas, Naruto tak peduli karena yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah mendapat titik puncak bersama dengan wanita yang telah memberikan perasaan aneh di dadanya itu.

"_Ahhh_—!" Desahan keras itu menggema di dalam mobil ketika sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa menandakan bahwa mereka telah mencapai titik puncak kenikmatan itu secara bersamaan.

Naruto menatap wanita bermanik mutiara itu sayu lalu mengecup kening wanita itu lembut. "Terima kasih ... Lily."

_**Seolah aku anak kecil dan kau menggambil permenku pergi,**_

_**Aku berusaha keluar dari pikiranku tentangmu, aku bahkan tak bisa berkonsentrasi akan semua hal yang harus kujalani.**_

_**Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan semuanya, ketika sebagian pikiranku ada di tempat lain?**_

_**Apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku? Aku seharusnya tidak bertindak seperti ini.**_

.

.

.

.

.

—**oOo—**

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya berat lalu kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja _caffe_. "Keesokan harinya Lily menangis dan memandangku penuh kebencian. Dia berkata bahwa aku adalah pria brengsek yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku telah memperkosanya." Lirih Naruto sendu, "aku tahu aku memang brengsek. Sebelum aku meminta maaf padanya, Lily _menendangku _keluar mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkanku di pinggir jalan dengan perasaan bersalah yang membuncah di hatiku." Ketiga pria yang mendengar cerita itu hanya diam seraya mandang Naruto iba.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi, lalu pria yang memiliki tanda lahir di kedua pipinya itu tersenyum getir seraya memandang jalanan kota Tokyo dengan tatapan kosong. "Selama seminggu terakhir ini rasa bersalah itu selalu menghantuiku, dan bodohnya setiap aku mengingat kejadian itu bukan hanya rasa bersalah yang kurasakan, tapi gairahku juga naik ketika mengingatnya." Naruto tekekeh kecil, lalu menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu sendu. "Oleh karena itulah aku sudah tak bisa bercinta lagi dengan para wanitaku, mungkin ini karma untukku. Wanita itu benar-benar membuatku gila, _dattebayo_."

Neji terkekeh geli lalu mengelus bahu Naruto pelan. "Kurasa kau harus mencari gadis itu, Naruto."

Sai mengangguk setuju. "Benar. Karena kau sudah tidak bisa bercinta dengan yang lain, itu berarti kau harus menikahi Lily agar kau bisa bercinta sepuasnya dengan Lily." Ujar Sai dengan senyum anehnya.

"Hn, kurasa kali ini aku setuju dengan Sai. Berhentilah mengembara dengan para wanita jalang itu, _Dobe_, cari wanita itu dan ikatlah dia." Ujar Sasuke tak acuh, namun sukses membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu menatapnya kagum.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sasuke menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu datar. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada di atas meja erat. "Kau benar-benar sahabatku _Teme _..." ujar Naruto tulus. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis seraya membalas menggenggam tangan Naruto tanpa ia sadari.

Sai meminum jus jeruk milik Naruto seraya menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian. "Cinta sesama jenis? Aku pernah membaca buku tentang hubungan sesama jen—"

_Pletak_!

"_Argh_!" Sai merintih kecil ketika tanpa perasaannya Naruto memukul kepalanya keras.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Sai." Ujar Sasuke datar seraya menata Sai dengan tatapan dinginnya, sedangkan Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Sai menghela napasnya pelan. "Kau tidak ingin membelaku, Neji?"

"..."

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai sontak saja mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Neji yang hanya diam memandang meja _caffe _itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"_Psst _... ada apa dengannya?" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke dan hanya dibalas oleh tatapan datar sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Entahlah." Sahut Sasuke tak acuh.

Neji tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Sai menepuk bahunya pelan. "Ada apa Neji?" tanya Sai santai.

Neji melihat wajah ketiga sahabatnya itu ragu, lalu ia menghembuskan napas panjang ketika melihat raut penasaran di wajah ketiga sahabatnya itu. "Bukan hanya kalian berdua yang mengalami hal itu Naruto, Sasuke." Ujar Neji datar. "Sebenarnya aku juga mengalami hal serupa seminggu yang lalu."

"Eh?" Sai menatap Neji polos.

"HEH?" Naruto menatap Neji tak percaya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Neji datar seraya mengakat sebelah alisnya heran.

Neji berdehem sejenak lalu menumpu kedua sikunya di meja dan menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu serius. "Begini, jadi seminggu yang lalu—"

.

.

.

.

.

**/To be continue/**

* * *

—**Pojokan review's—**

_**Freezy **_: Haha, itu Sasa sengaja nyelipin nama Sakura. Terima kasih dan ini udah update.

_**Kimtan **_: Yosh.

_**Guest **_: Udah.

_**BAKAAAA **_: Yups. Ini NaruHinanya dan maaf jika mengecewakan.

_**virgo24 **_: Yosh, ini NaruHinanya. Semoga suka.

_**wah ada lemon**_: Haha yaps. Nanti The boys ketemu lagi ko sama The girls. Ini NaruHinanya ... semoga suka.

_**Guest **_: Iya, suka aja liat para cowo ngenes kayak gitu. Ini Naruto scenenya ... semoga suka.

_**mii-chanchan2**_: Iya chapter ini NaruHina, semoga suka.

_**Guest **_: Ohaha gitu ya? Oke SasuSaku emang selalu sweet ko. Kkk~ bahkan di manganya aja SasuSaku emang sweet walau dibumbui oleh adegan menegangkan dan tragedy, tapi scene mereka istimewa sekali di anime/manganya. Makin cinta aja sama SasuSaku #WoiKoCurhat-,-

_**SHL7810 **_: Haha ngga ah, Sasa ngga mau Saku digagahi lebih satu ronde mengingat Saku masih awam dalam hal itu, eh(?) fiks, ini NHnya ... hope you like it.

_**Hanazonorin444 **_: Haha ya nih Cherry ada di belakang Sasa! #NarikCherry /Cherry : Apaan sih lu Author! Jangan tarik-tarik gue! Shannaro! #Buagh!/Lupakan. -,- || Ini Naruto scenenya, semoga suka.

_**obin **_: Thanks, ini udah update.

_**hqhqhq **_: #Byur! /Guyur muka kamu biar ngga kepanasan lagi xD/ Ini Naruto scenenya ... semoga suka.

_**sasa cherryl**_ : Flashback SasuSaku emang udah, tapi ... masih ada ceritanya loh. #Smirk || yakin ngga mau baca chapter selanjutnya? o.O yaudah ngga papa deh.

_**sami haruchi 2**_ : Yups. Ini udah update, semoga suka.

_**Guest **_: Hm ... Hm ... Hm ... #ManggutManggut yaa, kamu pinter deh udah bisa nebak xD Ya, ini NaruHina ... semoga suka ya. Udah kilat, 'kan(?)

_**zaoldyeck13 **_: Hu'um, 4 sahabat sehati. #LirikSasuNaruNejiSai || yosh ini udag update.

_**Yuie **_: Hn, mereka akan ketemu lagi ko. Dan ... Myungsoo? Nanti akan diceritakan di chapter-chapter terakhir.

_**dedew **_: Hm, ini udah lanjut .._. love you too _xD

_**Rizucox22 **_: Yosh salam kenal juga. Ini udah lanjut.

_**41 **_: Ini udah update. Berapa chapter? Umh ... #NgelusDagu kira-kira chapter 6/7 udah end ko. Ngga ada konflik berarti di fic ini.

_**Guest **_: Hi, salam kenal juga. Iya itu L-Kim Myungsoo Infinite, dan yup! Sasa suka sekali sama visual itu. Kira-kira chapter 6/7 ini udah end, iya lemon semua. Bisa, tapi saat ini Sasa lagi ngga on di sosial media apapun selain ffn. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka.

_**Fuuchi **_: Haha yo! HunHan shipper here! xD Iya ini Naruto scenenya dan maaf mungkin semua flashback mereka akan flat kayak Sasuke.

_**Chichak deth **_: Iya ini udah lanjut. Kisah Sai dan Neji nanti di chapter 3 &amp; 4\. Yosh semoga suka.

_**[Log in? Cek PM.]**_


	4. NejiTen—Love is confusing

Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto

**All Day I Think of You**

_**[**__Love is confusing__**]**_

A Narto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

Warn : AU, Rush, OOC, Gejeness, Typo, Bad feel, etc.

_Adult content!_

[Neji x Tenten]

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Sebuah mobil limosion hitam mengkilap mewah berhenti tepat di depan bangunan berwarna pitih dengan bau khas obat-obatan itu. Seorang penjaga keamanan terlihat berlari tegesa ke arah mobil itu lalu mulai membuka pintu penumpang mobil tersebut. "Selamat datang, Dr. Hyuuga," ujarnya dengan nada sopan setelah seseorang di dalam mobil tersebut keluar.

"Mm," hanya itu jawaban dari pria berwajah datar nan tegas tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter." Sapa seorang perawat cantik itu pada seorang pria gagah dengan jas putih khas Dokter yang baru saja memasuki pintu Rumah Sakit.

Hyuuga Neji melirik perawat wanita itu sekilas, lalu tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan perawat itu Neji dengan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat berwibawa dan sopan itu berjalan menuju ruangannya. Pria itu berjalan menyusuri tiap lorong Rumah Sakit tersebut. Setiap para perawat yang melihatnya lantas membungkuk pada Dokter utama sekaligus pemilik Rumah Sakit itu dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari pria bermanik bulan tersebut.

Setelah sepuluh menit waktu digunakan untuk mencapai ruangannya, pria itu kini telah sampai di ruangannya yang terlihat luas dan elegan. Matanya kini terfokus pada sesosok pria yang tengah duduk santai di sofanya yang kini menatapnya datar, "Kau sudah datang, Neji?"

Neji tersenyum tipis lalu membungkuk sopan, "_Tou-sama_."

Pria yang ternyata ayah Neji itu tersenyum tipis. "Duduklah."

Neji menegakkan tubuhnya, dan dengan sopan ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di hadapan Sang ayah. "Jadi, ada apa _Tou-sama_ ke sini?" tanya Neji dengan sopannya.

Pria paruh baya itu menatapnya kalem. "Sudah enam bulan kau tidak pulang ke rumah, pulanglah."

Neji tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, sore ini aku akan pulang. Maafkan aku, pekerjaanlah yang menghalangiku untuk pulang ke rumah, _Tou-sama_."

Pria tua dengan manik serupa mutiara putih itu mengangguk puas. "Aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku langsung pamit saja. Ada _meeting _pagi ini, dan Neji ... jangan lupa bawa _itu _untuk _dia_."

Neji beranjak berdiri dan mengantar Sang ayah hingga pintu. "Baik aku akan membawanya seperti biasa." Dan pria paruh baya itu mengangguk lalu membalikkan tubuhnya yang masih bugar itu melangkah pergi. Neji menutup pintu ruangannya, lalu duduk di kursi kerjanya dan mulai berkutat dengan berkas-berkas para pasiennya.

Satu jam berlalu akhirnya berkas-berkas itu telah selesai diperiksa olehnya. Menghela napas sejenak, Neji meraih segelas air putih di atas meja dan meminumnya hingga tandas. Pria itu meletakkan gelasnya kembali dan mulai beranjak berjalan menuju rak kaca berisi botol obat-obatan. Manik bulannya menilik teliti jajaran botol obat itu dengan dahi mengerenyit, tak lama dahinya kembali normal ketika menemukan apa yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Hm, ini dia." Gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

⇨**NejiTen⇦**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria dengan kemeja putih itu mencengkeram bekas minuman kaleng di tangannya hingga tak berbentuk. Dengan perasaan gusar ia melempar kaleng itu ke tong sampah yang berada di sisi trotoar jalan dan pria itu kembali berjalan di trotoar itu dengan wajah kusut.

Terang saja, kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam dan pria itu: Hyuuga Neji kehilangan jejak seseorang yang ia minta untuk menunggunya sebentar selagi ia membeli minuman dingin. Kembali meraih ponselnya, Neji dengan wajah mengeras kembali memasukkan ponselnya ketika seseorang yang ia hubungi sekali lagi tak mengangkat panggilannya.

Menutup kedua matanya sejenak, ia menghela napas dan mencoba berpikir positif. "Hm, dia pasti pulang." Gumamnya mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri. Neji kembali melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar jalan yang sepi itu santai, ah lebih tepatnya _mencoba _untuk santai.

Angin malam berhembus ditemani dengan cahaya rembulan yang menyinari tubuh tegap pria bermanik serupa dengan Sang rembulan itu. Suara ketukkan sepatu yang beradu dengan permukaan keras trotoar jalan menjadi melodi pengiring perjalanan pria itu. Neji menghela napas pelan. Ah, jika dipikir-pikir ... kapan terakhir dirinya merasa santai dan bebas seperti ini? Setahun yang lalu? Dua tahun yang lalu? Entahlah. Yang pasti itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Neji mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru jalanan yang telah lenggang itu, dan kini iris mutiaranya terpaku pada seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang sedang menangis dengan seorang wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. Neji mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. "Sedang apa mereka di taman tengah malam seperti ini?" gumamnya pelan.

Ketika ia hendak mengabaikan mereka, tiba-tiba saja kedua bola mata Neji terbelalak lebar melihat wanita bercepol dua itu mendorong anak kecil di sampingnya hingga jatuh ke tanah dan kedua lutut bocah itu terluka. Naluri kedokteran Neji muncul saat itu juga, dan tanpa komando lagi Neji berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"_Huwaaaa_, sakit! _Hikss_, _Mom _sakittt! _Hiks_!" bocah kecil itu menangis histeris dengan wajahnya yang merah entah karena apa.

"Berisik kau, Bocah!" ujar wanita itu tak acuh, lalu wanita itu langsung meneguk botol yang Neji yakini berisi alkohol itu dengan rakus.

Neji menatap wanita itu tajam, lalu tanpa menyapa wanita itu, Neji langsung berjongkok di depan bocah tersebut. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang kaulakukan tengah malam seperti ini di sini, hm?" tanya Neji seraya membersihkan noda darah di kedua lutut bocah itu dengan sapu tangannya.

Bocah berambut kuning itu menatap Neji seraya sesenggukkan, "_Hikss_, Hotaru tidak tahu, Paman. _Hikss_, _Mom _membawa Hotaru dari rumah ke sini, H-Hotaru tidak tahu kenapa, _hikss _...,"

Neji menatap bocah itu iba. Setelah berpikir akhirnya Neji menebak, mungkin wanita yang sedang asik meminum alkoholnya itu adalah Ibu dari anak itu dan mungkin wanita itu sedang ada masalah dengan suaminya. _Mungkin_. Neji tersenyum tipis, lalu tanpa peringatan pria itu langsung menggendong bocah berumur sekitar 6 tahunan tersebu.

"Nah, Hotaru, ini sudah malam. Bagaimana jika kau ikut Paman? Kau pasti lelah, dan tubuhmu juga panas. Kau demam." Ucap Neji lembut. Ya, tanpa semua orang ketahui—_kecuali para sahabatnya,_ bahwa Neji itu tipe pria yang sangat menyukai anak kecil.

Hotaru yang masih polos itu hanya mengangguk karena jujur saja bocah itu memang sangat mengantuk dan ingin cepat tidur. "Iya, Hotaru mau. _Mom _juga ikut 'kan?" tanya Hotaru seraya menatap Ibunya yang terkapar di kursi taman.

Neji ikut menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan datarnya, lalu beberapa detik setelahnya Neji menghela napas panjang. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia memang harus membawa wanita itu 'kan? Ia memang pria anti wanita, tapi ia tak setega itu juga meninggalkan wanita tak sadarkan diri, apalagi ia membawa putranya. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke Hotel terdekat." Lalu Neji dengan dahi mengerenyit mulai menarik tubuh wanita itu dan mulai menuntunnya berjalan menuju Hotel terdekat.

Di sepanjang jalan Hotaru tertidur dalam gendongan Neji, dan itu membuat Neji tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan wanita bercepol itu terus meracau tak jelas, dan membuat Neji menatapnya kesal.

"Hm, tidak berguna." Gumam Neji seraya menatap wanita itu kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

_BRUK_!

Neji melempar tubuh wanita itu kasar ke atas ranjang Hotel. Lalu Neji berjalan ke sisi ranjang yang lain dan menidurkan Hotaru dengan lembut dan menyelimutinya. Neji berjalan menuju ranjang lain yang berada di pojok ruangan dan mulai merebahkan dirinya di sana. Ya, Neji memilih kamar Hotel yang memiliki dua ranjang di dalamnya.

Ketika Neji hendak tidur, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menyentuh tangannya lembut dan basah. Sedikit kesal akhirnya Neji memaksa membuka kedua matanya dan matanya sukses terbelalak lebar ketika melihat wanita bercepol sedang menjilat jari-jarinya seraya menatapnya sayu.

"Heh, siapa namamu, Nona?" tanya wanita itu pada Neji yang kini menatapnya tajam. Apa katanya tadi? _Nona_? Heh! _Dia pikir aku wanita? Sial_. Batin Neji kesal.

Neji menarik tangannya yang sedang dijilati wanita itu, lalu ia beranjak berdiri dan menatap wanita itu tajam, mengabaikan perasaan aneh bagai tersengat listrik ketika lidah wanita itu menyapu kulit tangannya. "Apa yang kaulakukan? Dan dengar, aku ini seorang pria! Bukan wanita, Nona!"

"Tenny, namaku Tenny. Tuan Cantik," ujar wanita itu seraya beranjak berdiri dan mulai mendekati Neji.

Neji menatap wanita itu tajam. "Aku tidak cantik! Namaku Hyuuga Neji, bukan Tuan cantik." Ujar Neji dingin.

Wanita itu berjalan sempoyongan dan menarik kerah kemeja Neji. Mata Neji terbelalak lebar ketika wanita bernama Tenny itu melumat bibirnya kasar. Neji mencoba berontak, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa tersengat aliran listrik ketika Tenny memperdalam ciumannya. Dada Neji berdebar kencang, oh ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan sialnya yang mencurinya adalah wanita yang sedang mabuk juga wanita yang telah memiliki putra.

_DEG_!

Neji segera mendorong tubuh wanita itu keras dan menatap wanita itu murka. "Wanita tidak tahu diri!" Neji segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak membuka pintu Hotel tapi ucapan wanita di belakangnya membuat Neji mengurungkan niatnya.

Wanita itu bangkit dari lantai, dan menatap punggung Neji licik. "Hoi kau pria cantik berambut panjang! Apa kau benar-benar seorang pria tulen eh? Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau adalah seorang wanita yang terobsesi menjadi seorang pria? _Trans Gender _mungkin? Cih, dasar banci." Ujar Tenny dengan nada mencemooh.

Neji membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap wanita yang hanya terbalut kemeja putih dengan rok span selutut itu tajam dengan rahang yang mengeras. Oh, wanita itu tidak tahu bahwa apa yang diucapkannya adalah hal tabu di telinga Neji.

Dengan cepat Neji berjalan ke arahnya dan membuat Tenny menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Namun, Neji tak menghampirinya melainkan pria itu berjalan ke arah ranjang dan mengangkat Hotaru dalam pelukkannya.

"Hey apa yang kaulakukan, banci?" tanya wanita itu heran di tengah kesadarannya dalam pengaruh alkohol itu.

"..." Neji tak menjawab. Pria itu melangkah santai ke arah ranjang yang berada di ujung ruangan dan menidurkan Hotaru di sana. Dengan posisi masih membelakangi Tenny, Neji mulai membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya lalu membuang kemeja itu sembarang arah.

Tenny menyeringai licik ketika Sang korban telah masuk ke perangkapnya. Neji membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri Tenny dengan wajah datar. Ingat, keadaan Neji _topless _tanpa atasan.

"_Kyaaah_!" Tenny sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika entah kecepatan dari mana Neji telah berhasil mendorong tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan langsung melucuti pakaian Tenny kasar.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Neji menatap tubuh Tenny yang telah telanjang sempurna itu dengan tatapan lapar. "Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku adalah pria tulen, Nona Tenny."

Mengabaikan peringatan yang berdering keras di akal sehatnya bahwa wanita yang tidur di bawahnya itu adalah _istri _orang lain, Neji dengan tak sabaran mulai menyerang leher Tenny penuh nafsu dan kedua tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Neji terus menjamah tubuh Tenny dengan gairah yang membuncah, dan tanpa Neji sadari Tenny mengeringai licik di balik bahu Neji yang telanjang.

"_Ahh_! Nejihh!" Desah Tenny ketika jari kekar Neji berhasil masuk ke dalam lipatan kewanitaannya, dan suara desahan Tenny membuat Neji semakin menggila. Neji pun tanpa kendali dirinya mulai hilang arah karena wanita yang sedang ia cumbu itu.

.

Hentakan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Kenikmatan itu semakin menggila, menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan membuatnya merinding. Mulut Tenny sedari tadi tidak berhenti meracau karenanya. Tenny menarik tubuh Neji mendekat, di sela-sela hentakkan tubuh mereka yang semakin tak terkendali.

Bibirnya menciumi leher Tenny dan sesekali menjilatinya. Dengusan napas berat Neji mengudara di kamar hotel yang terasa sangat panas itu. Semakin lama hujaman kejantanan pria bermarga Hyuuga itu semakin keras. Tubuh pria yang baru merasakan nikmatnya seks itu semakin merinding terangsang. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka, terutama tubuh Tenny yang tergolek pasrah di bawah kungkungan tubuh atletis Neji yang sedang bergerak liar di atasnya.

Keserakahan menguasai tubuhnya, Neji menginginkan lorong sempit itu lebih dan lebih lagi untuk menjepit batang kejantanannya. "_Nyaaahhhhh_!" Tenny berteriak nyaring ketika Neji menghujamnya semakin cepat, dalam, keras dan buas.

Neji menghentikan gerakannya mendadak, lalu ia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada buah dada Tenny dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan buah dada Tenny yang menjadi tumpuan keseimbangan tangannya. Ia hanya diam, ya Neji tak sekali pun membuka suaranya, tapi gerakannya semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Tenny bisa merasakan batang kejantanan pria beriris bulan itu menghentak kasar dalam lorong kewanitaannya.

"_Kyaaaaa_! I-ini terlalu cepath! _Ahh, ahh_, N-Neji! _Arghh_!" Tenny berteriak histeris ketika kenikmatan itu memuncak. Memberikan gelombang orgasme yang dahsyat, tapi lelaki berhelaian coklat panjang itu tidak berhenti sama sekali.

Neji semakin mempercepat permainannya. Membuat Tenny merasakan ngilu dan nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Hentakannya semakin lama semakin cepat, semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat. Tangannya meremas buah dada Tenny kasar. Dipelintirnya _nipple _wanita itu gemas. Wajahnya memerah bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Ya, Hyuuga Neji akan segera sampai puncak. Orgasme pertama dalam hidupnya.

Tubuhnya menegang, Neji membelalakkan sedikit matanya lalu dengan cepat Neji menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Tenny tanpa mengurangi kecepatan hujamannya. Neji tidak bodoh, walau ia sangat awam dalam hal ini, tapi ia tahu bahwa dirinya akan mencapai titiknya. Neji segera mempercepat gerakannya lagi, lalu ia menggigit kulit leher Tenny hingga lecet, dan—

"_Ughh _..."

—Klimaks. Cairan putih kental itu menyembur keluar dalam rahim Tenny beberapa kali dan demi Tuhan Neji tidak menyesal melanggar aturan keluarganya yang menjujung tinggi norma moral. _Ini sungguh ... brengsek sangat nikmat_. Batin Neji.

Setelah merasa cukup, perlahan Neji melepaskan batang kejantanannya yang mulai normal dan menatap manik coklat wanita bernama Tenny itu datar. "Aku bukan banci, dan jangan salahkan aku karena aku melakukan ini padamu." Desis Neji tajam. "Tidurlah," lalu Neji mendekap Tenny dalam pelukannya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi keduanya. Neji melirik ke ranjang yang berada di pojok dan ia menghela napas lega ketika Hotaru masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Neji melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari itu dengan matanya yang mulai memberat. Lalu ia mulai menutup matanya karena rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya dan sebelum Neji benar-benar tidur, ia merasakan dadanya basah.

Tenny menangis ... ya dan Neji pun ikut merasa miris ketika kenyataan menamparnya bahwa ia telah meniduri istri orang lain dan ibu dari seorang anak berumur 6 tahun.

_**Ketika Kau melihaku, seolah aku menjadi Listrik.**_

_**Ketika Kau menyentuhku, Kumerasakan Aromamu lewat mataku yang tertutup.**_

_**Kumerasa seperti terbang, karena tubuh dan pikiranku semua terbakar.**_

_**Saat aku melihatmu, seolah-olah aku gila melihat keberanianmu padaku.**_

_**Saat kita berpisah, aku sudah kehilanganmu. Aku tak ingin kita terpisah, sehingga haruskah kita lari bersama?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**oOo—**

Neji tersenyum miris mengakhiri kisahnya seminggu yang lalu. "Keesokan paginya, Tenny tak mengatakan apapun padaku seolah malam itu tak pernah terjadi. Lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri di kamar Hotel. Ingin rasanya aku mencegahnya pergi dariku, karena jujur saja saat pertama ujung kejantananku menyentuh permukaan kewanitaannya, maka wanita itu harus menjadi milikku."

Sasuke menatap Neji tanpa kedip seakan ia sedang melihat patung Liberty berjalan, Naruto mengaga tak percaya seakan melihat dua kejantanan tumbuh di pangkal pahanya dan Sai ... seperti biasa pria itu hanya diam dengan senyum anehnya.

Neji menghela napas berat. "Tapi aku sadar, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya pergi. Tenny sudah berkeluarga dengan seorang Suami dan seorang putra, aku tak mungkin menghancurkan rumah tangga orang. Lagipula, malam panas itu cukup untukku memahami, apakah aku telah jatuh cinta pada istri orang?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu pria itu kembali _stay cool_. "Hn, cintamu sangat membingungkan Neji. Bagaimana pun tak ada harapan untukmu dengan wanita itu." Ujar Sasuke kalem.

Neji menghela napas pelan. "Kau benar, cintaku benar-benar membuatku pusing." Kekehan getir dari mulut Neji membuat Naruto sadar dari acara cengo tingkat dewanya.

"Haah, sudahlah. Wanita masih banyak di luar sana Neji. Malam panasmu dengan wanita itu jadikanlah sebuah pembelajaran untukmu." Ujar Naruto bijak seraya menepuk bahu Neji pelan.

Neji mengagguk lemah, Sasuke hanya mampu menatap sahabatnya itu iba, sedangkan Sai hanya diam dengan wajah datar tanpa senyumannya. Entah sejak kapan senyuman itu hilang di wajahnya dan Naruto menyadari keanehan itu.

"Oi! Ada apa denganmu Sai? Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

Sasuke dan Neji ikut memandang Sai bingung. Sai menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu datar, lalu pria _eboni _itu menatap rintik hujan yang membasahi kaca kafe. Entah sejak kapan hujan turun, yang pasti keempat pemuda itu tak menyadarinya karena terlalu terlarut dalam obrolan mereka.

"Kita berempat sehati, ya?" ujar Sai ambigu.

Sasuke menatap wajah yang selewat mirip dengannya itu datar. "Hn, maksudmu? Jangan bilang kau juga memiliki masalah yang sama, eh?" cibir Sasuke dengan seringaian tipisnya.

Sai kembali tersenyum aneh. "Kau benar Sasuke,"

Mereka bertiga langsung menatap Sai tak percaya? Bagaimana mungkin? Pikir mereka seraya menatap Sai ragu.

Sai tersenyum dan mengetuk jarinya di meja. "Dengar, bukan hanya kalian yang menjadi korban, tapi aku juga. Seminggu yang lalu—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/To be continue/**

* * *

_**Guest **_: Maaf di sini scene-nya emang udah segitu. Maaf ya, tapi tenang scene NaruHina nya nanti ada lagi ko.

_**Guest **_: Iya typo emang sangat ngga rela meninggalkanku.

_**NHLDesu **_: Halo salam kenal :) Di sini nama ceweknya emang disamarkan semua, tapi bacanya bayangin chara aslinya aja ya.

_**virgo24 **_: Di sini semuanya pair utama sih, semuanya aku bagi rata.

_**Guest **_: Untuk chapter ini dan depan SasuSaku belum muncul lagi, dan insya allah di chapter 6 baru mereka muncul lagi.

_**the silent**_: Kita lihat saja nanti #Smirk.

_**Kindaichi **_: Yap! Gantianlah para cowok yang galau xD Bosen liat cewe pada lemah mulu.

_**Zaoldyeck13 **_: Kita lihat saja nanti ya. Pertanyaan kamu semua nanti terjawab di chapter-chapter terakhir, dan makasih ya. ^^

_**NaruHina Family**_ : Haha ya Sasa juga ngakak bayanginnya xD Yosh ini dia ... NejiTen #Wink.

_**sami haruchi 2**_: Masih rahasia. Ini NejiTen nya, semoga suka.

_**Chichak deth**_: TIDAKKK! Mereka bukan pelacur ko :v Hoho ya ngga papa, Sasa suka baca review kamu kok soalnya panjang jadi seru dibacanya. Oiya balesan review kami ada diakhir itu karena emang kamu reviewnya paling akhir, jadi aku balesnya paling akhir :)

_**guest numpang lewat **_: Haha ya typo memang sangat mencintaiku jadi gitu deh, oiya untuk itu udah Sasa edit :) Makasih...

_**sasa cherryl**_ : Haha iya ngga papa :) Terserah kamu sih itu mah ... sabar buat scene SS lagi yaa.

_**hqhqhq **_: Hohoho semuanya akan dijelaskan di chapter akhir ya... dan makasih. (Ps: air ngga mempan ya? Oke aku jeburin kamu ke sungai es aja deh xD)

_**rrr **_: Iya insya allah kalo fanfic Sasa yang lain udah kelar nanti Sasa mampir ke fandom NH. Oiya Sasa lagi projek bikin fic NH MC loh, ditunggu ya xD #Promosi.

_**Hanazonorin444 **_: Fanfic ini ngga lebih dari sepuluh chapter kok.

_**Guest (Gie-chan)**_: Oiya ngga papa. Umurku? Yang pasti saat ini Sasa udah duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA :)

_**usukechan **_: Eh? /Garuk pipi/ #Bingung.

_**taca haruno **_; Fic ini emang fic ringan, jadi bahasanya emang ngga terlalu baku.

_**siska **_: IYA! BABY DINO EONNIE ITU IDOLA GUEEE :') Haha yap! Jiyeon adalah idola Sasa, pertama suka girlband itu diawali rasa kagumku sama Jiyi eonnie. Btw, bbm ku udah ngga aktif, gimana dong? T.T

_**natsumi hiyori**_: Amin, kemarin sempat buntu sih idenya T.T

_**Guest **_: Ah! Maaf ya kalo kurang asem, Sasa emang ga bisa bikin lemon sih sebenernya. Belum pernah soalnya #Woi.

_**L **_: Hahaha ngakak baca review kamu xD Oke-oke, nanti semua akan jelas di chapter terakhir.

_**DevaMsAch **_: Iya ini udah dilanjut, makasih :)

_**Guest **_: Wah sebuah kehormatan dihampiri oleh pencinta crack pair :) Iya makasih, ini udah lanjut.

_**Jang nara **_: Makasih, salam kenal juga.

_**D-she loveNaru**_ : Iya ini udah lanjut ^^

_**Apples **_: Oke! Buat SasuSakunya ditunggu ya.

_**Guest **_: Ini udah update.

_**Guest **_: Oke_._

_**[Log in? Cek PM.]**_


	5. SaIno—Naive

Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto

**All Day I Think of You**

_**[**__Naive__**]**_

A Narto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

Warn : AU, Rush, OOC, Gejeness, Typo, Bad feel, etc.

_Adult content!_

[Sai x Ino]

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Cahaya mentari pada sore hari menyinari sebuah ruangan berlantai dua di sebuah rumah klasik sederhana dengan aksen eropa yang kental. Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian tirai putih yang menghiasi kaca jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Suara tik-tok jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore begitu terdengar kentara di tengah heningnya ruangan. Hanya suara ujung pensil yang bergesekkan dengan kertas kanvas yang menjadi teman suara setiap detik jarum jam yang memutar.

Jari-jari lentik itu bergerak lincah di atas kanvas putih yang telah menampakkan sketsa semar tubuh telanjang seorang wanita. Terus bergerak lincah dengan pensil yang sama dan tanpa satu garis pun penghapus yang mengotori kanvas itu. Pelukis yang luar biasa teliti, eh.

Iris sehitam jelaganya sesekali melirik pada seorang wanita berambut _orange _terang yang tengah berpose miring menghadapnya dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang terlipat lurus di atas sofa untuk menyembunyikan daerah kewanitaannya yang ditumbuhi sedikit bulu halus, lengan kanan yang dijadikan tumpuan kepala cantiknya dan tangan kiri yang ditempatkan di depan kedua buah dadanya yang besar. Tangan itu seakan melindungi dua titik kecil kecoklatan yang berada di puncak buah dadanya.

"Tidak 'kah kau tertarik pada tubuhku, anak muda?" ucap wanita itu sensual tanpa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun karena ia tahu jika ia bergerak sedikit saja maka gambar yang dinantikannya dari pelukis ini akan hancur. Dan tentu saja wanita itu akan rugi sendiri.

Pelukis itu, Shimura Sai bergeming dengan kedua iris yang masih sesekali melirik wanita itu, lalu kembali tatapannya beralih pada kanvas yang tengah dikerjakannya. Tangan kanannya masih lincah dengan berbagai coretan ke sana ke sini dengan luwes, tangan kirinya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menumpu dagunya dengan siku di atas lutut kirinya.

Wajah Sai tetap datar dengan sebuah senyum entah apa artinya. Wanita di depannya, sebut saja Mei Terumi seorang model majalah dewasa yang sering menjadi model Naruto beberapa hari belakangan ini tengah meminta Sai melukis tubuh polosnya untuk koleksi pribadi.

"Tidak terima kasih, _Ma'am_." Sahut Sai tanpa melunturkan senyum manisnya.

Suara dengusan semar terdengar dari bibir berlapis lipstik merah tebal itu ketika mendengar jawaban tanpa intonasi signifikan dari pria muda di depannya. "Ternyata seorang pelukis muda yang tidak memiliki hati pada seorang wanita yang membuka kedua kakinya di depan batang hidungnya itu benar ya? Shimura-_san _apa benar kau tidak tertarik? Apa kau seorang homoseksual?" tanya Mei santai.

Sai menyipitkan kedua matanya lalu mengedikkan kedua bahunya semar. "Entahlah. Seperti inilah diriku, _Ma'am_. Terlalu hambar melihat wanita, tapi aku juga tidak tertarik dengan dada ataupun belalai laki-laki." Sahut Sai ringan dengan tangan yang masih lincah menari di atas kanvas yang telah memperlihatkan sketsa tubuh telanjang Mei Terumi yang semakin jelas.

Mei tertawa kecil. "Kau tipe pria yang terlalu polos namun tidak segan-segan mengucapkan sesuatu yang bersifat terlalu vulgar, _Honey_."

Sai tersenyum seperti biasa tanpa menjawab karena ia pikir ucapan itu tak perlu sebuah jawaban. Lagipula Sai tak ingin terlalu banyak bicara saat ini karena pekerjaannya belum selesai seutuhnya dan nampaknya Mei mengerti akan hal itu sehingga wanita itu kembali mengatupkan kedua belah bibir seksinya.

_Biip, biip_!

Sai meraih ponselnya yang berdering tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari kanvas dan Mei. Setelah yakin menekan tombol _terima_ dalam ponselnya, Sai langsung menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hallo, ada apa Kotetsu?" ucap Sai setelah mengenali suara seseorang di seberang sana. Hazuka Kotetsu; tangan kanannya di galeri.

_[Ada seorang wanita muda yang mencarimu di galeri, Sai.]_

Sai sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa ia mencariku ke sana? Semua orang tahu jika hari Minggu aku tidak ada di galeri."

_[Entahlah, tapi ia bilang ini penting,]_

Jari lentiknya sedikit mengusap sketsa pada bagian bahu Mei yang terlalu tebal oleh pulasan pensilnya. "Baiklah, tolong sampaikan padanya datang saja ke rumahku sekarang." Sahut Sai pada akhirnya.

_[Aku mengerti.]_

_Pip_!

Sai kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja yang dipenuhi alat pewarna. Lalu ia kembali memulaskan ujung pensilnya pada bagian akhir dari sketsa Mei yang telah jadi seutuhnya. Sai tersenyum puas ketika sketsa itu telah selesai, hanya butuh polesan warna saja maka lukisan telanjang Mei Terumi akan selesai.

"Hari ini sudah cukup, _Ma'am_." Ucap Sai seraya beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Mei dengan sebuah _bathrobe _merah di tangannya. "Ingin mandi dulu atau langsung pulang?" Sai berkata sambil memakaikan _bathrobe _itu pada tubuh telanjang Mei.

Mei mengikat rambut panjangnya asal, Sai sendiri tengah serius mengikat tali _bathrobe _kliennya. "Aku langsung pulang saja, bukankah kau akan kedatangan seorang tamu?" Mei meraih pakaiannya dan memasukannya pada tasnya. "Untuk lukisanku, kira-kira kapan bisa kuambil?"

Sai berjalan ke arah sketsa Mei dan mengira-ngira dengan tatapan menerawang. "Lusa. Lukisanmu lusa ini sudah selesai, kau boleh datang kapan saja setelah lusa _Ma'am_. Aku tahu kau terlalu sibuk jika mengambilnya hari lusa esok."

Mei mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, _bathrobe _ini untukku saja ya? Hari ini aku tidak langsung pulang dan sepertinya malam ini aku memang tidak perlu mengenakan pakaianku lagi." Ucap Mei seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Maaf?" ucap Sai ketika ia tak mengerti apa yang Mei maksud. Bukan masalah _bathrobe_, karena Sai tak memedulikan sehelai handuk itu, tapi lebih kepada _tidak perlu mengenakan pakaian_ yang Mei maksud.

Mei membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Malam ini aku akan merayakan pesta penuh gairah dengan fotograferku beberapa hari belakangan ini. Kaukenal Naruto Uzumaki, 'kan?" Mei mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh arti, lalu tubuh seksi itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Naruto? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya." Gumam Sai seraya membereskan alat-alat melukisnya.

.

.

.

⇨**SaIno⇦**

.

.

.

_Ting, tong_!

Sai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan hanya memakai celana kain hitam tanpa atasan apapun _mengingat dirinya baru saja selesai mandi_ sedikit mengerenyit mendengar suara bel rumahnya. Ia meraih handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, lalu tanpa memakai bajunya, Sai segera berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

Sai membuka pintu seraya menggosok helaian rambut klimisnya yang basah dan pada detik selanjutnya gerakannya terhenti ketika iris hitamnya bersibrobrok dengan manik _aquamarine _milik seorang wanita pirang _ponytail _yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Selamat sore, apa kau ... um, Shimura Sai?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara merdunya.

Sai tak segera menjawab. Pria pucat itu entah mengapa justru terdiam dengan tubuh kaku memandang wanita muda di depannya. Suara bening itu menghipnotisnya. Jantungnya bedebar hebat. Ada apa dengannya?

Sai segera mengedipkan kedua matanya ringan, lalu ia kembali memasang poker _smile _yang sempat hilang dari wajah tampannya.

"Hm, ya aku Shimura Sai. Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Nona?" ucap Sai seraya menggantungkan handuk kecil di sebelah bahunya.

Wanita di depannya langsung menatapnya tajam dengan sebuah seringaian ganjil di bibirnya. "Ah, tentu saja. Aku ingin lukisan Robert Pattinson dalam keadaan telanjang. Kudengar minggu lalu kau menjual lukisan itu, jadi apa masih ada satu lukisan itu untukku?" Ucap wanita itu tenang.

Sai mengangguk semar. "Lukisan itu masih tersisa satu, dan sepertinya kau bisa mendapatkannya, Nona."

Wanita itu tersenyum manis. "Oh, tentu saja aku harus mendapatkannya karena itu sangat penting untukku."

"Um, baiklah. Silahkan masuk dan ikuti aku." Ucap Sai seraya melebarkan pintu rumahnya.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan melangkah memasuki rumah Sai. "Jadi siapa namamu, Nona?" tanya Sai seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya.

"Panggil saja aku Noyama, Shimura-_san_." Ucap wanita itu seraya menatap punggung Sai penuh arti.

.

Sai yang masih dengan keadaan _toplees _menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Iris hitamnya menatap punggung wanita bernama Noyama yang tengah berdiri menghadap pada lukisan telanjang di depannya dengan tenang. "Jadi, kau akan membelinya, Nona?"

"Panggil aku Noyama saja, Shimura-_san." _Noyama membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sai.

"Aa, kalau begitu kau juga cukup panggil aku Sai saja." Sahut Sai, "jadi?"

Noyama berjalan menghampiri Sai lalu ia duduk tepat di depan Sai dengan kaki kanan yang menopang kaki kirinya. Paha Noyama terkespos sempurna mengingat Noyama hanya mengenakan sebuah rok mini hitam ful rempel dipadu dengan baju putih longgar sehingga menampilkan sebelah bahunya. Dan untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, entah mengapa iris hitam Sai tak bisa teralihkan dari kedua paha putih menggiurkan di depannya. Ini aneh, kenapa paha itu sangat menarik untukku? Batin Sai.

Iris biru pucat Noyama menatap Sai dalam. "Ya, tentu. Aku akan membelinya karena gambar itu sangat penting untukku di setiap malamnya."

Sai mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari paha ke iris _aquamarine _wanita muda di depannya. "Maaf? Boleh aku tahu gambar itu _sangat penting untukmu dalam setiap malam_ yang kaumaksud itu ... apa maksudnya?" tanya Sai tenang.

Noyama tersenyum kecil. "Ya, kau tahu. Aku cukup sering masturbasi hanya dengan melihat gambar tubuh telanjang seorang pria saja, dan targetku kali ini Robert Pattinson yang tenar di kalangan para anak remaja." Ucap Noyama seraya mengedipkan matanya yang tak tertutup poni.

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Masturbasi? Apa itu?"

Noyama menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sai tak percaya. "Ya ampun! Kau ... tidak tahu masturbasi? Benarkah?"

"Begitulah, aku kira itu tidak terlalu penting untuk diketahui, 'kan?" Sai menedikkan kedua bahunya tak acuh.

Noyama tertawa tak habis pikir. "Barapa umurmu, Sai?"

"Duapuluh delapan, kenapa?"

Tawa Noyama pecah saat itu juga, lalu ia segera meredakan tawanya ketika melihat Sai melunturkan senyuman yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Oke, maafkan aku. Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu masturbasi? Bagaimana dengan _oral_? Seks?"

Sai menggeleng singkat. "Aku tahu seks, di mana kulit bertemu kulit, 'kan?" Noyama mengangguk, "tapi tidak tahu itu uh, mas ... manturbasi atau oral atau apalah itu. Sungguh."

Noyama tersenyum menyeringai, lalu ia segera berdiri di hadapan Sai seraya mulai melepas bajunya. "Seks bukan hanya kulit bertemu kulit, tapi ada triknya juga. Baiklah, pertama aku akan menunjukkan padamu ... apa itu masturbasi."

.

.

.

.

.

Suara desahan tertahan dan suara becek di ruangan itu terdengar begitu kentara. Deru napas tak teratur pun mengiringi setiap suara desahan merdu itu.

Sai menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tubuh yang telah basah oleh keringat. Ia tak menyangka apa yang dimaksudkan Noyama setengah jam yang lalu ternyata adalah sesuatu yang kini membuat seluruh tubuhnya memanas. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah membuka seluruh pakaiannya Sai dibuat tercengang oleh aksi Noyama dalam menyentuh setiap tubuhnya sendiri.

Sai sudah sangat terbiasa melihat para wanita telanjang bulat di depannya, namun sungguh ini adalah pemandangan pertama yang Sai lihat ketika seorang wanita menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri.

Tiga jari lentik itu terus bergerak liar di antara pangkal paha Noyama yang terbuka lebar, sedangkan tangan Noyama yang menganggur tengah mencengkeram sisian sofa. "Ngghh, kaulihat Sai? Ahh, inilah yang disebut masturbasihhh ... di mana seorang wanita akan memuaskan hasratnya sendiri." Ucap Noyama tersendat-sendat karena rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya.

Sai menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "Aa, aku mengerti Noyama, b-bisakah kau hentikan itu?" tanya Sai ragu seraya menunjuk tiga jari Noyama yang masih bergerak luwes di lipatan kewanitaannya. Jujur saja melihat itu semua membuat sesuatu yang berada di antara selangkangannya terasa sesak dan sakit. Sai tidak menyukainya.

Iris biru pucat itu menatapnya sayu. "Berhenti? Yaahh ... tentu, sebentar lagi aku sampai. Arggghhh!" Noyama berteriak penuh nikmat ketika cairan bening telah berhasil keluar dari selangkangannya.

Tanpa sadar Sai ikut menghembuskan napas lega, cengkeramannya pada tangan sofa pun mulai mengendur. Namun ... Sai meringis seraya menatap sesuatu yang menyumbul di antara pahanya. Kemaluannya terasa sangat sesak. Kenapa? Batin Sai bingung.

Noyama membersihkan selangkangannya dengan tisu, begitu pula dengan tiga jarinya. Lalu ia menatap Sai dengan senyuman kecil. "Ada apa, Sai?" tanya Noyama tanpa risih akan keadaannya yang masih telanjang bulat.

Sai menatap Noyama gusar. "Ada apa dengan selangkanganku? Kenapa sangat sesak?" tanyanya lugu.

Noyama melirik ke arah selangkangan Sai, dan sesuatu yang menyumbul di sana membuat Noyama menyeringai remeh. "_Turn-on_, eh? Ternyata kau tergoda olehku?" Noyama beranjak menghampiri Sai, lalu ia berjongkok di hadapan kedua paha Sai yang terbuka lebar dengan masih terlapisi celana kain hitam.

Noyama meletakkan tangannya tepat di atas selangkangan Sai yang mengeras dan menekannya. Sai langsung berdesis pelan dengan tubuh menegang. Astaga! Apa itu tadi? Mengapa rasanya begitu ... nikmat. Sai menatap ke bawah dan di sana Noyama tengah menatapnya seduktif.

"Ini sangat keras. Nah, Sai ... izinkan aku menunjukkan apa itu _oral_." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sai, Noyama segera membuka dan menurunkan resleting celana Sai, di sana batang kemaluan Sai langsung menampar pipi Noyama.

"Ya Tuhan, kau memiliki bentuk yang sangat indah. Besar dan sangat keras. Ini sempurna." Ucap Noyama takjub.

Sai mengerutkan alisnya dan mendesis lirih ketika Noyama menggenggamnya dan mulai menjilat ujung batang kemaluannya. Oh astaga! Sai menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Demi apapun, ini terlalu nikmat. Perasaan asing yang baru pertama Sai rasakan di batang kemaluannya begitu luar biasa. Sai menyukai ini.

Sai mendesah tertahan ketika Noyama menarik kejantanannya ke belakang dan kini kejantanannya sukses keluar sempurna dari sarangnya.

"Dia begitu besar dan keras serta halus seperti beludru." Noyama membelainya dari bawah sampai ke atas, lalu ia mendongkak dan tersenyum pada Sai. "Aku ingin merasakannya."

Sai mencengkeram lengan sofa seraya menggigit bibir dan menatap Noyama sayu. "Apa yang kaulakukan, Nona Noyama? Mengapa rasanya begitu ..."

"Nikmat? Bagaimana dengan ini?" potong Noyama cepat, kemudian Noyama menutup mulutnya tepat di atas batang itu dan Sai langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika Noyama menarik miliknya yang keras itu menembus masuk ke dalam mulut mungil wanita itu.

"Oh, astaga!" Sai mencengkeram bahu telanjang Noyama dan tanpa sadar ia mendorong pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya masuk ke tenggorokan Noyama. "Ugh, i-ini ... hangat. Ya Tuhan, terus lakukan itu, Nona." Sai merintih pelan akan rasa yang luar biasa menyelimuti kejantanannya.

Sai semakin mendesah tertahan ketika Noyama membelai kemaluannya yang tersisa dengan tangan mungilnya dan mengisap ujungnya jauh ke dalam mulut sempit Noyama.

Dengan lidahnya, Noyama menjentikkan di atas pembuluh darah Sai yang membesar yang membuatnya ereksi dan mendengar Sai mengerang membuat Noyama menyeringai senang.

Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan kedutan hebat di kemaluannya, ia ingin berteriak untuk menghentikan Noyama, namun tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah. Sai justru menekan kepala pirang dan menjambak kunciran ekor kuda itu erat. Lalu tanpa sadar ia mendorong pinggulnya hingga ujung kejantanannya menyentuh tenggorokan Noyama.

Noyama sendiri tidak terlihat kewalahan, wanita itu justru mencengkeram keras pinggul Sai dengan kedua tangannya hingga Sai tidak bisa menarik mundur pinggulnya.

Sai mengumpat kasar ketika kemaluannya semakin berkedut hebat. "Oh, sialan aku akan ..." Sai tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja mengejang dengan kuat dan akhirnya ia menumpahkan cairan hangat ke dalam mulut Noyama, sambil menahan kepala Noyama dengan kedua tangannya saat ia mencapai klimaks. "Ya Tuhan ... Noyama. Aku mengeluarkan air mani di dalam mulutmu." Sai terengah-engah mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam.

Bibir bawah Sai gemetar hebat atas euforia yang masih menyelimuti dirinya, lalu ia memerhatikan Noyama yang sedang menjilati sisian bibir seksinya akibat lumeran sperma Sai yang meluber keluar mulutnya.

"Tak apa. Air mani milimu gurih. Bagaimana? Nikmat bukan? Itu tadi yang namanya _oral_, kau juga bisa melakukannya sendiri dengan kedua tanganmu." Ucap Noyama seraya duduk di pangkuan Sai yang terkulai lemah di sofa. "Sekarang aku akan memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini." Bisik Noyama penuh arti.

.

Entah sejak kapan, Sai tak menyadari ketika dirinya kini telah berbaring di ranjangnya dengan kedua tangan yang telah terikat di kepala ranjang. "B-bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku, Noyama? Ini ... ahh, tidak adil ..." rintihnya di sela desahannya.

Desahan? Ah, bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Sai tengah menahan rasa nikmat luar biasa atas tindakan Noyama yang sedang menggoyangkan pinggulnya liar tepat di atas selangkangannya. Sai bahkan bisa melihat batang kemaluannya yang _timbul-lenyap_ di antara lipatan mungil kewanitaan Noyama yang hanya ditumbuhi sedikit bulu halus.

Noyama menggeleng di sela aktivitasnya. "Tidak, tidak! Biarkan aku memuaskanmu, Sai-_kun_. Nghhh ... bukankah ini nikmat? Bagaimana rasanya kejantananmu dijepit keras oleh lorong kebanggaanku, hm?" tanya Noyama pongah.

Wajah Sai memerah dengan tubuh yang telah dibanjiri oleh keringat. Demi apapun, rasanya luar biasa nikmat, sangat nikmat ketika kemaluannya diselimuti sesuatu berlendir, sempit dan lembut. "Ahh, kau benar. Ini ... luar biasa. Aku tidak tahu seks akan senikmat ini," sahut Sai seraya menggigit bibirnya.

Noyama tersenyum menyeringai, lalu wanita itu membungkuk dan melahap habis bibir Sai. Tanpa mengurangi gerakkan pinggulnya yang memompa kejantanan Sai, Noyama mulai melepas kedua tangan Sai yang terikat oleh bra dan celana dalamnya.

Sai langsung mencengkeram pinggul Noyama dan membantu menggerakan pinggul wanita itu, merasa tak puas akan gerakan Noyama akhirnya Sai mulai membalikkan keadaan. Kini ia yang berada di atas, lalu tanpa menunggu lama Sai segera menghujamkan kejantanannya lebih dalam, lebih keras, dan lebih liar dari yang Noyama lakukan padanya. Bahkan ranjang pun ikut menjerit hebat karena gerakan liar di atasnya.

"Ohh, kau begitu keras menggesekku, Sai-_kunhhh_! Terus, lebih ... lebih dalam!" jerit Noyama di tengah rasa nikmat di antara pahanya.

Sai yang mengikuti nalurinya segera melebarkan masing-masing paha Noyama, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghujam lorong sempit itu hingga Noyama memekik ketika ujung kejantanannya sukses menemukan titik nikmat wanita itu.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dada berdebar kencang luar biasa ketika lorong itu berkedut dan dengan otomatis kejantanannya terasa dipelintir penuh nikmat oleh lorong lembut berlendir itu. Demi apapun juga Sai menyukai sensasi ini.

Noyama segera mendorong Sai, dan kini ia kembali mendominasi tubuh pucat Sai yang berpeluh. "Biarkan aku yang membawamu ke puncak, Sai-_kun_." Noyama menyodorkan puting buah dadanya pada Sai, lalu dengan cepat Sai melahapnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama Noyama kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya yang sempat terhenti, Sai pun ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah tanpa melepaskan puting mungil itu dari mulutnya.

Sai mencengkeram pantat Noyama ketika kejantanannya berkedut dan sejurus kemudian ia dan Noyama mengerang; nyaris berteriak ketika titik itu datang secara bersamaan. Klimaks entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Noyama ambruk di atas tubuh Sai, lalu setelah beberapa menit mereka berhasil menetralkan napas, perlahan Noyama mengangkat wajahnya dan iris _aquamarine_-nya langsung menatap iris hitam Sai dalam."Bagaimana? Ini lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya, bukan?" tanya Noyama dengan kilatan aneh di iris biru pucatnya.

_Deg_!

Jantung Sai kembali berdetak cepat ketika melihat iris lautan di depannya. Sungguh, Sai tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa hanya melihat iris biru pucat itu saja telah berhasil membuat dadanya bergemuruh? Bukankah ia tidak menyukai warna biru?

Sai berkedip beberapa kali, lalu ia kembali menampilkan senyuman anehnya. Namun kali ini senyuman janggal itu terlihat lebih tulus dari biasanya. "Ya, tadi itu luar biasa nikmat. Lorongmu menjepit kemaluannku, rasanya sedikit sakit, tapi aku menyukainya." Ucapnya tenang.

Noyama tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar jawaban lugu pria di bawahnya itu. "Kau lucu, Sai-_kun_. Ya, sama-sama dan terima kasih atas keperjakaanmu. Rasanya nikmat." Ucap Noyama seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

_Deg_!

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya jantung Sai berdetak tak karuan, tapi Sai menyukainya.

_**Bahkan jika aku harus meninggalkan karirku untukmu, aku tetap akan senang,**_

_**Jantungku terus berdegup cepat, aku gila Itulah yang sudah kaulakukan. Tolong bantu aku.**_

_**Ketika kau melihatku, matamu membuatku gila. Bersama senyum misteriusmu, kau memanggil namaku dan terus membuat isyarat di mata.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**oOo—**

"Lalu Noyama pamit pulang setelah kami melakukan seks untuk yang kesekian kalinya di kamar mandi." Sai mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum seperti biasa. Ia bahkan tak terlalu peka untuk menyadari ekspresi ketiga sahabatnya yang kini tengah menatapnya _sweatdrop_.

"Lalu apa masalahmu, Sai? Kukira kau tidak memiliki masalah dengan wanita itu seperti kami." Ucap Neji ketika sadar dengan aksi _sweatdrop_-nya.

Sai menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Aku memang tidak memiliki masalah dengan wanita itu, tapi masalahnya aku lupa meminta nomor ponsel dan alamat rumahnya. Dan seperti kalian, hari-hariku tidak menyenangkan karena aku tidak bisa menghubunginya." Ucapnya polos.

Sasuke mendengus semar. "Kau memang Shimura Sai yang kukenal. Naïf." Ucapnya sarkastik.

Neji tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sasuke benar, kau memang Sai yang kami kenal."

_BRAK_!

Naruto yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba saja mengebrak meja café keras dan sukses membuat semua tamu café itu tersentak kaget termasuk tiga sahabatnya. Namun nampaknya Naruto tak memedulikan hal itu karena kini iris _sapphire_-nya menatap Sai tajam dengan jari telunjuk yang ia arahkan tepat ke batang hidung Sai.

"Kau ...," desis Naruto, irisnya tampak berkobar penuh amarah.

.

.

.

.

.

**/To be continue/**

* * *

_**Pojokan review :**_

[**Jadi, author baru kelas 3 SMA?** Iya. **Ini sampe chapter berapa?** Chapter depan juga udah _end _kok. **Ada konflik?** Ada, dikit. **Ada rahasia di balik Tenten ya?** Yap. **Tenten udah ga perawan ya?** Iya, maaf. **Kaya kumpulan pria mesum ngegosip ya?** Haha bener banget. **Ko updatenya lama?** Maaf ya, makanya ayo review terus biar authornya semangat wkwk. **Alurnya kecepetan lho;** ya namanya juga cerpen. **Tenten beneran punya suami?** Nanti dijelasin. **Banyakin scene SasuSaku ya? Pleaseee?** _Done._ **Ko pendek?** Perasaan ini udah sama _words_-nya deh. **Kakak mau bikin fic baru? **Iya dengan _pairing _NaruHina. **Kalo Tenten udah punya suami, kenapa dia godain Neji?** Ah, nanti ada _twist-plot_ di akhir cerita #smirk. **Kapan update?** Ini udah update. **Semangat ya! **Terima kasih, minna-san. ]


	6. The Fact—Ending?

_BRAK_!

_Naruto yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba saja mengebrak meja café keras dan sukses membuat semua tamu café itu tersentak kaget termasuk tiga sahabatnya. Namun nampaknya Naruto tak memedulikan hal itu karena kini iris sapphire-nya menatap Sai tajam dengan jari telunjuk yang ia arahkan tepat ke batang hidung Sai._

_"Kau ..." desis Naruto, irisnya tampak berkobar penuh amarah._

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto

**All Day I Think of You**

_**[**__Ending—The Fact?__**]**_

A Narto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

Warn : AU, Rush, OOC, Gejeness, Typo, Bad feel, etc.

_Friendship!_

[Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai]

X

[Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino]

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 6**

"Kau! KAU KENAPA MEMBIARKAN SEORANG WANITA MENUNGGANGIMU, HAH? SEHARUSNYA KITA SEORANG PRIA YANG ME-hmmmpppptt!"

_Pletak_!

Sasuke segera membungkam mulut Naruto dengan tangan kanannya dan menarik Naruto untuk duduk kembali, lalu tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala kuning _tak berisi_ milik sahabatnya itu. "Diamlah, _Dobe_! Apa kau tak lihat semua orang menatap kita aneh?" bisik Sasuke dengan suara tertahan. Ia malu tentu saja, Naruto duduk semeja dengannya dan semua orang tentu akan berpikir jika ia juga termasuk pria konyol tak tahu aturan seperti Naruto tadi.

Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, Neji sendiri sibuk membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf pada seluruh pengunjung café atas sikap liar Naruto, dan Naruto meringis sakit ketika Sasuke membebaskannya."Sakit, _Teme_!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Dasar bodoh! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, _Dobe_? Kenapa kau berteriak dengan kata-kata vulgar seperti itu? Dasar tidak tahu malu!" ucap Sasuke seraya menatap Naruto tajam. Neji kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dan ikut menatap Naruto bingung, begitupula Sai yang menatap Naruto penasaran.

Naruto menunjuk Sai. "Itu semua karena Sai! Ya, dia! Mendengar ceritanya tadi ... kini aku sebagai pria sejati dan pria perkasa merasa terluka mendengar Sai didominasi oleh seorang wanita! Itu memalukan, _dattebayo_! Sifat dominasi itu adalah milik kita para pria dalam hal apa pun termasuk urusan ranjang! Kau telah menjatuhkan martabat seorang pria, Sai! Aku benci padamu! Kau bukan sahabatku lagi!" ucap Naruto frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya sebagai _playboy _kelas kakap yang berhasil menakhlukan separuh wanita di Tokyo ini tentu merasa tersinggung dengan cerita Sai.

Didominasi seorang wanita di atas ranjang? Tch, itu adalah hal terakhir yang tidak ingin Naruto rasakan. Walaupun dunia kiamat sekali pun! Naruto tidak mau dido—

"Dasar bodoh, apa kau tidak sadar jika selama seminggu ini otak dan kejantananmu itu telah didominasi oleh wanita lavendermu? Payah." Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto membuang mukanya kesal.

"_Urusai_!" desisnya jengkel. Beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto baru saja berhasil melupakan wanitanya, tapi ucapan datar Sasuke sukses membuatnya teringat kepada wanita bernama Lily itu lagi. Sialan!

_Hening _...

Iris _sapphire _Naruto melirik iris _onyx _Sasuke yang tengah melirik iris kelabu Neji yang tengah melirik iris hitam Sai yang begitu pula tengah menatap iris Naruto. Keempat sahabat itu saling melirik dalam hening, lalu tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut Sai, diikuti Neji setelahnya, begitu pula Sasuke yang mulai menutup bibirnya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya dan terakhir Naruto pun ikut tertawa menyadari tingkah konyol mereka.

Mereka baru merasakan kembali perasaan konyol seperti masa kuliah mereka dulu, dan awal tingkah konyol mereka ini adalah karena wanita yang kompak mereka setubuhi seminggu yang lalu. Sungguh sahabat sejati, mereka mengalami hal serupa di waktu yang bersamaan dan keempat pria sempurna itu pun tak habis pikir mengapa bisa hanya karena wanita asing hidup mereka begitu kacau? Sungguh keempat wanita _siapa pun mereka_ sangat luar biasa.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah pembisnis gila kerja. Selama dua puluh delapan tahun ia hidup tak sedetik pun ia memikirkan hal lain kecuali pekerjaan. Bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja itulah yang menjadi prioritas utamanya. Tak pernah ada satu pun wanita yang membuatnya gila seperti ini, kecuali Cherry ... wanita asing yang Sasuke gagahi minggu lalu di negeri gingseng

Naruto Uzumaki seorang fotografer playboy. Pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer membuatnya mau tak mau selalu tergoda oleh para model bertubuh _sexy _yang menjadi kliennya. Tak jarang setiap selesai pemotretan ia dan kliennya selalu akan berakhir di atas ranjang, tapi sejak wanita asing itu datang, semua kehidupan _playboy_-nya hancur berantakan oleh seorang wanita beraroma lavender bernama Lily.

Neji Hyuuga seorang dokter sangat anti pada wanita karena pergaulan ekstrim yang sangat dibencinya sebagai pria sopan dan menjunjung tinggi kehormatan, namun semua itu hancur begitu saja oleh seorang wanita bernama Tenny berstatus ibu dari satu anak dan istri orang itu meragukan kelelakiannya. Wanita bar-bar itu telah sukses membuat ia gila karena memikirkannya setiap hari.

Sai Shimura seorang pelukis polos yang tak pernah mengerti wanita. Ia akan selalu bersikap netral untuk menghadapi wanita-wanita yang menggodanya. Selama ini tak ada satu pun dari ratusan wanita penggoda itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi ada seorang wanita yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Seorang wanita bernama Noyama dengan iris _aquamarine _yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Terasa janggal ketika mereka menyadari mengapa waktu kedatangan para wanita misterius itu harus bersamaan walau berbeda waktu dan tempat? Siapa mereka sebenarnya? Entahlah.

Neji berdehem lalu menatap kaca café yang memerlihatkan sisa tetesan air hujan yang mulai mereda. Begitu pula Sai yang sibuk menghabiskan stik kentang yang entah kapan berada di atas meja, Naruto yang menyandar pada sofa café dengan siulan kecil di bibirnya dan Sasuke yang bertopang dagu menatap jalanan di balik kaca dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Jadi ... apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?" suara Neji memecah keheningan yang ada.

Sai mendongak dan mengelus dagu. "Entahlah. Noyama ... wanita itu apa kalian pikir aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan menopang sebelah kakinya pada kakinya yang lain. "Mungkin saja. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, 'kan?"

Neji mengangguk setuju. "Naruto benar, lebih baik sekarang kita nikmati saja apa itu patah hati? Kurasa tokoh wanita melankolis di dorama-dorama yang sering adikku tonton itu kini kita merasakannya juga." Ucapnya dengan nada geli.

Sasuke memutar kedua matanya. "Hn, kupikir memikirkan wanita itu merepotkan dan menyebalkan. Tapi khusus untuk _gadisku_, kurasa aku menyukai perasaan menyebalkan ini."

Naruto dan Sai tertawa nyaring mendengar penuturan langka dari bibir sahabat Uchihanya itu. Begitu pula Neji yang tersenyum kecil. "Aku harus bertemu Cherry-mu kurasa, aku ingin memberikan _pelukan _terima kasih karena telah membuat sahabat gila kerjaku mulai menunjukkan sisi emosionalnya."

Sasuke menatap Neji penuh intimidasi. "Berani kau menyentuhnya seujung jari pun maka aku akan memakan Tenny-mu hidup-hidup!" desisnya setengah bercanda.

Neji mengedikkan bahunya. "Ya, dan saat itu juga nama baikmu sebagai pria sempurna nomor satu di Jepang akan tercoreng ketika ratusan majalah tersebar dengan tulisan cetak tebal _**SEORANG UCHIHA SASUKE, CEO TERNAMA DI JEPANG TELAH MEMAKAN SEORANG WANITA BERSUAMI DENGAN SEORANG PUTRA**_sebagai sampulnya. Dan aku yakin di mana pun Cherry berada, dia pasti tidak ingin menemui maniak kerja sepertimu lagi. Ia pasti akan langsung menangis meratapi kesalahannya membiarkan selaput daranya dihujam oleh kejantananmu." Ucap Neji enteng seraya tertawa puas.

Sasuke mengambil stik kentang yang tersemat di ujung bibir Sai, lalu ia melemparnya sukses masuk ke dalam mulut Neji yang terbuka. "_Uhuk_! Brengsek kau, Uchiha!" umpat Neji di sela batuk tersedaknya.

Sasuke menyeringai keji. "Rasakan itu, Hyuuga!"

Naruto tertawa keras melihat interaksi kedua sahabatnya. "Ah, _Teme_! Lihat! Kau berhasil membuat seorang Hyuuga Neji yang sopan _mengumpat_!"

Sasuke mengangguk angkuh. "Tentu saja aku bisa membuat seseorang menunjukkan sifat aslinya, tidak ada yang _tidak _bisa Uchiha lakukan." Neji mendelik kesal dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Sai sendiri hanya menjadi penonton yang baik.

"Persahabatan itu indah ...," gumamnya ketika ia kembali menyaksikan perdebatan ketiga sahabatnya.

_Untuk saat ini saja biarkan waktu berhenti berputar. Aku menikmati ini dengan sahabat-sahabatku, dan untuk kau Cherry ... aku harap suatu saat nanti kita berjumpa lagi. Dan jika waktunya telah datang, maka jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku. Dari Uchiha Sasuke._ Batin Sasuke di tengah perdebatannya dengan Naruto dan Neji.

_Siapa pun kau ... kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Bukan masalah seks, tapi aku cukup sadar jika kita memang perlu bertemu lagi, Lily. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ketika melihatmu menangis, penyesalan di masa lalu kembali menamparku. Kau mengingatkanku __**padanya **__yang kusia-siakan. Untuk saat ini biarkan kunikmati kebersamaanku dengan para sahabatku. _Batin Naruto di tengah aktivitasnya mengejek Neji.

_Untuk sementara ini, biarkan ini menyembuhkan lukaku akan kenyataan tentangmu, Tenny. Aku menikmati suasana ini dengan para sahabatku, kelak jika aku bertemu denganmu ... kuharap waktu telah berhasil membuatku melupakan perasaan ini._ Batin Neji seraya merangkul leher Naruto yang ikut mengejeknya.

_Di buku yang pernah kubaca, jika seorang pria membuang air maninya di dalam tubuh wanita ketika melakukan seks, maka wanita itu akan hamil. Aku membuang air maniku di dalam tubuhmu banyak sekali, apa kau akan hamil? Di mana pun kau berada, kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi. Untuk kali ini saja, pergilah dari pikiranku, Barbie jelek! Aku ingin bermain dengan para sahabatku. _Batin Sai seraya mulai merangkul bahu Sasuke, dan Sasuke langsung meninju bahu Sai cukup kuat.

Dan keempat sahabat itu terus bercanda bagai anak sekolah menengah dengan wajah cukup cerah. Tanpa menyadari keempat pasang iris mata berbeda warna yang kini menatap mereka di pojok café yang lain.

* * *

_**Sepanjang hari hanya kau yang kupikirkan**_

_**Hanya kau ... hanya kau**_

_**Karenamu aku tak dapat melakukan apapun dengan benar**_

_**Hanya bayangmu yang menghiasi anganku**_

_**Eksistensimu yang berbaring lemah di bawahku membuatku meleleh**_

_**Kenangan malam lalu meliuk liar di kepalaku**_

_**Kuakui kini tubuh dan pikiranku tak berhenti untuk menginginkanmu**_

_**Namun untuk kali ini saja ... biarkan aku bebas dari segala hal tentangmu. Karena memikirkanmu setiap hari sudah cukup untukku.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**° All Day I Think of You °**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kurasa mereka cukup menderita dengan apa yang kita lakukan," ucap si iris coklat seraya menatap pria bersurai pirang di sana dengan sinis.

"Ya, kau benar. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan melihatnya terpuruk beberapa hari belakangan ini," timpal si iris klorofil seraya menatap pria berambut panjang dengan tajam.

"Hm, aku j-juga merasa puas melihatnya selalu melamun dan t-termenung seperti orang kerasukan," imbuh si iris bulan seraya menatap pria pucat berhelaian klimis itu licik.

Si iris biru pucat terkikik geli. "Oh, seharusnya kaulihat si Uchiha itu sering sekali uring-uringan tidak jelas seminggu terakhir ini di kantor. Ini semua berkatmu, terima kasih telah memberikan pelajaran manis pada pangeranku, Sakura." Ucapnya seraya menatap pria _raven_ di sana remeh.

Sakura me-_rolling _kedua matanya bosan. "Ya, kautahu sendiri, demi dirimu aku bahkan menyerahkan keperawananku padanya, _Pig_. Gila!" Ino terkekeh geli, Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada si iris coklat. "Terima kasih kau telah memberikan dokterku pelajaran mahal, Tenten-_nee_."

Tenten tertawa renyah. "Itu tidak masalah, aku cukup terhibur untuk menggodanya. Kau seharusnya melihat bagaimana marahnya _doktermu _ketika aku memanggilnya **banci**." Ucapnya santai, Sakura mendengus tak acuh. Lalu Tenten mengalihkan tatapannya pada si iris bulan. "Dan Hinata ... kurasa kau berhasil mengingatkannya padaku. Terima kasih. Dan maafkan aku untuk keperawananmu." Ucapnya dengan wajah menyesal.

Hinata tersenyum manis dengan kedua pipinya yang merona. "Tidak apa-apa, Tenten-_nee_. Lagi pula, aku cukup puas ketika _menendangnya _keluar dari mobilku waktu itu." Jawabnya dengan lembut, Tenten tersenyum lega. Lalu Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ino. "Terima kasih kau telah membuatnya ejakulasi untuk yang pertama kalinya, Ino. Aku s-senang kau bisa menghancurkan sifatnya yang sok polos, sok suci dan menyebalkan itu."

Ino tersenyum percaya diri. "Sama-sama. Aku cukup menikmati pelajaran yang kuajarkan pada pangeran polosmu itu, Hinata."

Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan sahabat pirang mereka itu. "Kau memang terlihat cocok untuk pelukis itu, _Pig_! Liar dan polos, kombinasi yang ... _wow_!" kata Sakura seraya menyesap jus stroberinya.

Ino mendelik tak suka. "Cocok apanya? Aku harus lelah memuaskan pria polos itu, tidak sepertimu, _Forehead_! Mendengar ceritamu aku iri, ternyata si gila kerja itu sangat kuat dan romantis! _Kyaaaa_! Kenapa dia tidak pernah melirikku, _sih_! Kalian cocok, dia pria arogan yang dingin, dan kau wanita lincah dan ekspresif, ditambah sikap keras kepalamu itu. Kurasa kaulah kombinasi yang _wow_ dengan bungsu Uchiha itu."

Sakura hanya memutar kedua matanya malas. "Heh? Kau tidak cemburu? Kauingin aku melakukan seks lagi dengan si pantat ayam mesum itu?"

Ino mengedikkan bahunya. "Silahkan saja. Aku bosan ditolak terus, lebih baik kukencani saja si pelukis itu."

"Ehem!" Hinata berdehem seraya menatap Ino sebal. "Aku masih mengharapkannya, Ino."

Ino tertawa geli. "Sudahlah. Kau dengan si pirang _playboy_ itu saja, sepertinya kau sukses membuatnya berhenti meniduri banyak wanita di luar sana."

Entah mengapa wajah Hinata langsung merah padam. "A-aku ...,"

"Ehem!" kali ini deheman itu terdengar lebih tegas. Tenten menatap Ino dan Hinata bergantian. "Aku masih ada urusan dengan fotografer itu, bila perlu aku akan menguras habis hartanya karena dia sudah enam tahun hidup berhura-hura dengan para wanitanya, sedangkan aku? Kalian tahu sendiri, aku hidup susah dengan satu benih yang dia tinggalkan untukku. Sudah enam tahun dia tidak menafkahi putranya," jelas Tenten kalem, namun kilatan sendu terlihat di manik coklatnya.

Sakura segera merangkul bahu Tenten. "Aku tahu _Nee-san_ kuat, _Nee-san_ paling tua di antara kami. Mulai sekarang lupakanlah masa lalumu, biarkan dokterku saja yang menjadi ayah dari anakmu."

_Pletak_!

"Aww! Sakit!" rengek Sakura ketika Tenten memukul kepalanya.

Tenten tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Sakura. "Maaf, dan terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak mau bersama doktermu itu, ya ... walau dia bisa memuaskanku di ranjang."

Wajah ketiga wanita yang lebih muda darinya itu kontan saja memerah ketika mengingat cerita Tenten. Dokter itu buas dan ... liar.

Ino terkikik kecil. "Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, pengalaman kita sangat luar biasa, 'kan? Jujur saja aku merasa puas dengan kejantanan pelukis itu walau harus aku yang mendominasi, lalu kau Jidat! Kukira si gila kerja itu sukses membuatmu menyukai kulit bertemu kulit dan aku tahu kau cukup terkesan dengan sikapnya yang lembut ketika ia menembus selaputmu, 'kan?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah ke arah lain, namun sialnya ia justru melihat pria yang telah membuatnya menjadi wanita itu tengah menyeringai seraya menunjuk wajah pria pirang di depannya. "Sial! Dia memesona!" desisnya pelan, namun cukup terdengar jelas oleh ketiga sahabatnya.

Tenten, Hinata dan Ino langsung tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya kau mulai terpikat dengan pria yang kaukerjai, Sakura." Ucap Hinata.

Ino memukul kepala Hinata pelan. "_Eitss_! Kukira bukan hanya Sakura, kau juga Nona Hyuuga ... kau pasti mulai tertarik dengan si pirang bodoh itu, 'kan? Oh, bagaimana rasanya ditumbuk dalam oleh kejantanan si playboy itu?"

_Blusshh_!

Wajah Hinata memerah. "T-tidak! A-aku ...,"

"Heh, sudahlah mengaku saja. Tidak ada yang tidak pernah terpesona padanya. Aku bahkan merelakan keperawananku untuk fotografer itu." Potong Tenten.

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Betul! Sedotan pertama yang menembus kesucianku juga dia, Naruto Uzumaki. Dan aku masih ingat bagaimana rasanya ditumbuk dalam oleh kejantanannya yang besar dan ... keras itu. _Uhh_," timpal Ino seraya menutup kedua matanya dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Hinata menatap Tenten dan Ino bergantian. "Kalian ...,"

_Pletak_!

Sakura dengan perempatan siku di jidat lebarnya memukul kepala _blonde_ sahabatnya itu cukup kuat. "Dasar bodoh! Ingat! Hanya aku yang _tidak_ terpesona oleh si idiot itu! Jadi berhentilah mengagung-agungkan _playboy _kelas teri seperti dia!" kata Sakura jengkel bukan main.

Ino meringis dengan pandangan mengabur. Ya, pukulan Sakura cukup kuat ternyata. Sedangkan Hinata dan Tenten hanya meringis prihatin melihat keadaan sahabat _blonde_ mereka.

"Kau menyebalkan, _Forehead_!"

Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Tenten dan Hinata sendiri mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. Ino mendelik kesal. "Hey, Tenten-_nee _... kau sendiri mulai menyukai si dokter itu, 'kan? Mendengar ceritamu, ternyata dokter anti perempuan itu sangat buas dan liar."

Tenten langsung berdehem salah tingkah. "Oh, ayolah, Ino! Itu tidak mungkin."

Ino memutar kedua matanya bosan. "Ya, ya ... mau bagaimana pun tetap saja para pria itu cukup membuat kita terkesima dengan kejantanannya, 'kan?"

Sakura hanya diam memutar sedotan minumannya, Tenten sendiri sibuk memainkan _gadget_-nya, dan Hinata hanya menunduk memainkan jari-jemarinya.

"Tapi sebaiknya kita lupakan _one night stand _yang kita lakukan dengan mereka minggu lalu. Walau bagaimana pun … kita _hanya _main-main dengan mereka, dan setelah ini kita jalani hidup seperti biasanya." Ujar Sakura serius seraya menatap ketiga sahabatnya.

Tenten, Hinata dan Ino saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk dalam diam. Ya, mau bagaimana pun mereka hanya ingin memberi para lelaki itu pelajaran. Mereka ingin para lelaki itu merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditolak dan dicampakkan seperti yang mereka rasakan.

Beberapa detik terdiam, akhirnya keempat wanita itu saling melirik ketika menyadari sikap konyol mereka mengerjai keempat pria sempurna itu, lalu detik berikutnya mereka tertawa penuh kemenangan. Ya, mereka hanya ingin membuktikan jika bukan hanya pria yang berkuasa dan membuat para wanita bertekuk lutut, tapi wanita pun bisa membalikkan fakta itu. Dan hasil dari kekonyolan mereka ternyata sangat memuaskan.

* * *

_**Jangan pernah meremehkan eksistensi wanita hanya karena para pria lebih segalanya dari kaum wanita, karena jika mereka ingin, wanita mampu menjadi nomor satu di atas kaum pria. Sekuat-kuatnya pria, mereka tak mampu menahan gejolak primitif ketika wanita mulai beraksi.**_

_**[Lelaki tak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa wanita, benar?]**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—**END—**

_**Finally tamat juga xD Kabuuuuuurrr! Wkwk!**_


	7. Epilog I—NejiTen, SaIno

Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto

**All Day I Think of You**

_**[Epilog—NejiTen, SaIno]**_

A Narto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

Warn : AU, Rush, OOC, Gejeness, Typo, Bad feel, etc.

* * *

.

**[Neji—Tenten] ⇨ **_**Chance?**_

Neji mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya heran. Ia menatap meja kerjanya yang tertata rapi. Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan meja kerjanya, hanya saja … ada sesuatu yang kurang. Tapi, apa? Kedua alisnya semakin mengerenyit dalam. Ia tak memedulikan waktu yang seharusnya membuat ia bergegas ke rumah sakit, karena Neji adalah tipikal orang yang tak akan memedulikan apa pun sebelum hal yang membuatnya bingung terpecahkan.

Selama satu jam penuh ia berdiri diam bagai patung, menatap kosong meja kerjanya, hingga … deringan ponsel menyadarkannya.

_**Sai**_. Itu 'lah nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, lelaki beriris seputih mutiara itu mengangkat ponselnya.

"Sai?"

_[Hallo, Neji,]_

Neji tersenyum tipis mendengar suara dengan intonasi kosong khas Shimura Sai itu. "Ya, ada apa?"

Terdengar suara tawa kecil di seberang sana. _[Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu kalau jam tangan kesayanganmu ada padaku,]_

Ucapan Sai sukses membuat Neji menghela napas pasrah. "Mm, kini aku tahu apa yang kurang di mejaku." Gumam Neji sesaat sebelum kembali menyahut, "ya, sudah, Sai … aku ingin kau mengembalikan arloji yang seminggu lalu kaupinjam." Kata Neji tenang.

_[Wah, maaf! Hari ini aku harus ke kantor Sasuke untuk mengantarkan lukisan abstrak pesanannya, setelah itu aku akan menghadiri pembukaan galeri kakak Shin,]_

"Ya, sudah. Kau bisa mengembalikannya lain kal—"

_[Tidak, tidak!]_ Sela Sai cepat-cepat. _[Aku tidak mau lain kali, kau tahu, Neji? Kebiasaan burukku tidak pernah hilang, kau mau jika arlojimu hilang?]_

Neji tertawa kecil mendengar suara Sai yang terdengar sedikit panik. "Baiklah, jadi maumu bagaimana, Sai?"

_[Sekarang datanglah ke apartemenku. Kodenya; 199612. Kalau tidak salah, aku meletakkan arlojimu di meja ruang tamu,]_

"Apartemen? Sejak kapan kau tinggal di apartemen—_lagi_?"

_[Sejak kakak tiriku datang ke Tokyo tiga minggu lalu, aku menggunakan apartemen lamaku untuknya. Baiklah, kau bisa meminta bantuannya jika kau mau.]_

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sai." Neji mengambil jas putihnya setelah menutup sambungan telepon, lalu ia keluar dari apartemennya.

Ia berencana akan langsung meluncur ke rumah sakit setelah mengambil arlojinya di apartemen Sai. Baru saja ia memakai seatbelt mobil, mendadak ponselnya kembali berdering. Dan itu dari seseorang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Ya?"

_[…]_

Tanpa sadar Neji menepuk dahinya pelan ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan seseorang di seberang sana. "Baiklah, tolong simpan obat-obat itu, nanti temanku akan ke rumah untuk mengambilnya,"

_[…]_

"Terima kasih," Neji tersenyum tipis, "ya, aku juga menyayangimu."

Neji segera mengirim pesan singkat pada Naruto setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia lupa, seminggu yang lalu setelah mereka berkumpul di kafe, Naruto memesan obat untuk vertigonya. Ia sudah menyiapkannya, hanya saja obat yang telah ia siapkan tertinggal di rumahnya ketika ia mengunjungi keluarganya tiga hari yang lalu.

Untung saja adik sulungnya mengingatkannya.

Setelah mendapat balasan dari Naruto, Neji segera menjalankan mobilnya keluar basement, dan meluncur menuju apartemen Sai.

Setengah jam kemudian, Neji telah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartemen yang ia yakini adalah milik Sai. Ya, tentu ia masih mengingat dengan jelas apartemen milik sahabatnya sejak semasa kuliah dulu.

"Mm, 199612," gumam Neji seraya menekan tombol kombinasi enam digit di pintu apartemen, detik berikutnya terdengar bunyi _klik_ tanda kunci telah terbuka. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Neji segera memasuki apartemen itu.

Ia melangkah masuk dengan tenang menuju ruang tamu, sesuai dengan apa yang Sai katakan, ia langsung melihat keberadaan arlojinya di atas meja tamu ketika ia sampai di ruangan itu. Ketika ia hendak menghampiri meja itu, mendadak langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat eksistensi seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri di dapur dengan posisi membelakanginya.

_Astaga!_ Neji lupa, tadi Sai bilang di sini ada kakak tirinya, 'kan? Bagaimana ia bisa sebodoh ini? Menghela napasnya sejenak, Neji baru saja hendak menyapa wanita itu, namun mendadak tubuhnya terpaku di tempat ia berdiri ketika melihat sesosok bocah laki-laki yang begitu ia kenal. Bocah itu—Hotaru, tengah duduk di meja makan dengan segelas susu di depannya.

_Ya, Tuhan! Jangan bilang jika wanita itu …_

"Sayang, ayo habiskan susumu. Setelah ini, kita berbelanja, oke?" wanita itu berbalik dan mengusap kepala pirang putranya. Lalu wanita itu duduk di samping Hotaru.

_Astaga!_ Neji membelalakkan matanya. _Itu … Tenny?!_

Hotaru menghabiskan susunya, kemudian bocah itu menatap ibunya muram. "_Mom_," panggilnya.

Tenny—alias Tenten menatap putranya dengan alis terangkat. "Mm? Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Hotaru ingin bertemu _Dady_," bisiknya pelan.

Tenten menghentikan suapan sarapannya, lalu ia termenung sesaat sebelum ia beranjak dan berjongkok di depan putranya. "Hotaru, dengarkan aku," Tenten mengusap pipi ranum putranya lembut, "_Dady _bukan orang baik, dia meninggalkan aku yang dulu sedang mengandungmu, Sayang," Tenten tersenyum muram, "kau tidak perlu bertemu dengannya,"

"_Mom_," Mata Hotaru berkaca ketika mendengar penuturan ibunya. "Tapi Hotaru ingin tahu, siapa _Dady_. Semua temanku memiliki _Dady_, tapi kenapa Hotaru tidak?"

"Semua ini terlalu rumit, Sayang," Tenten mulai menangis tanpa terisak, "_Mom _janji, walau tanpa _Dady_, hidupmu pasti akan bahagia, _Mom _janji, Sayang." Wanita itu memeluk putranya erat, Hotaru pun segera membalasnya. Walaupun masih kecil, Hotaru sedikit mengerti apa yang dibicarakan ibunya.

_Ayahnya tak pernah menginginkannya_. Dan Hotaru berjanji, ia tak akan menanyakan tentang ayahnya lagi jika itu membuat sang ibu tercinta menangis seperti ini.

"Maafkan Hotaru, _Mom_," kata Hotaru, "tapi, paman Sai boleh menjadi _Dady_, 'kan?"

Tenten melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa kecil. "Iya, Sayang. Kau boleh memanggil paman Sai—_Dady_," Tenten mencium kening putranya. "Paman Sai begitu menyayangimu, pasti dia senang."

Neji masih berdiri menyaksikan adegan itu. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa ringan sekaligus sesak melihat fakta siapa wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Ia—Neji Hyuuga, seorang dokter sangat anti pada wanita karena pergaulan ekstrim yang sangat dibencinya sebagai pria sopan dan menjunjung tinggi kehormatan, namun semua itu hancur begitu saja oleh seorang wanita bernama Tenny berstatus ibu dari satu anak dan istri orang itu meragukan kelelakiannya. Wanita bar-bar itu telah sukses membuat ia gila karena memikirkannya setiap hari. Dan tak ia sangka sebelumnya ternyata Tenny adalah Tenten wanita berkebangsaan China dan ternyata wanita itu adalah kakak tiri dari sahabatnya; Sai.

Sekarang, apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika mengetahui Tenten adalah orangtua tunggal dari Hotaru? Apakah ini sebuah _kesempatan _untuknya? Akan, 'kah Neji dapat meraih wanita itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[Sai—Ino] ⇨ **_**Really?**_

Sai memasukan ponselnya ke saku celananya. Sesaat setelah itu, lelaki berwajah pucat tanpa emosi yang selalu tersenyum palsu itu memasukan lukisan milik Sasuke ke dalam kursi penumpang. Lalu, Sai memasuki mobilnya, tepat di kursi pengemudi dan mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju kantor Sasuke.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sai tak menampilkan senyum seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa perasaannya sedikit tak baik. Ya, masalah kakak tirinya—_Tenten_, yang baru saja datang dari China beberapa minggu lalu, itu 'lah yang membuatnya sedikit berubah sikap.

Ia menyayangi kakak tirinya, hanya saja ada sedikit masalah di antara mereka. Sai berusaha memperbaiki hubungannya lagi dengan cara meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang telah terjadi dengan kakaknya itu, bagaimana bisa Tenten memiliki seorang putra tanpa kejelasan siapa lelaki yang membuat ia memiliki anak, namun nyatanya kakaknya tak terlalu menghiraukannya.

Ia tetap bungkam, Tenten seakan tak sudi berbagi kisahnya dengan Sai, dan Sai sangat benci itu. Namun, Sai tak dapat melakukan apa pun. Ia tak mungkin memaksa kakaknya.

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Sai tersentak ketika menyadari dirinya telah sampai di depan gedung perusahaan tinggi milik Uchiha. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya menuju basement bawah tanah.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sai telah berjalan di lobi perusahaan itu dengan tenang. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah bingkisan berbentuk segi empat lebar dan besar, berisi lukisan pesanan Sasuke.

Sai tak pernah mengunjungi perusahaan sahabatnya ini, namun dengan sekali arahaan yang Sasuke berikan padanya, Sai tak perlu merasa khawatir dirinya tersesat di dalam bangunan besar ini. Ya, walau terlihat lugu, nyatanya Sai adalah tipe orang yang memiliki ingatan yang kuat.

Memasuki _lift _dan menekan tombol angka 28—di mana letak ruangan Sasuke berada, Sai kembali termenung. Mengingat kembali perdebatan antara dirinya dan sang kakak tiri.

"Kau hanya perlu bilang siapa lelaki _bangsat _itu, Kak. Dasar keras kepala," gumam Sai.

_Ting!_

Pintu _lift _terbuka dan Sai langsung berjalan menuju meja sekertaris Sasuke yang terletak tepat di dekat pintu ruangan sahabatnya itu. Dari sepasang iris matanya, Sai melihat seseorang berpakaian formal tengah duduk di sana, menulis sesuatu dengan kepala menunduk. Rambut pirang itu … begitu familiar. Sai pernah melihatnya, tapi … di mana?

Langkah demi langkah Sai lalui dengan pikiran melayang entah ke mana, tatapannya masih terfokus pada wanita pirang itu dan … jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat ketika wanita itu mendongak. Memperlihatkan seraut wajah yang begitu Sai rindukan dan dambakan.

Wanita itu … Noyama! Astaga, jangan tanya bagaimana senangnya Sai saat ini. Dengan senyum manis seperti biasanya, Sai berjalan mendekati wanita yang terbengong di depannya.

"Aa," kini Sai berdiri tepat di depan meja Noyama, "kita berjumpa lagi, Nona …," Sai melirik name-tag di jas wanita itu dengan datar. "Yamanaka Ino."

Wanita itu—Noya-ah, bukan, tapi Yamanaka Ino, sukses membelalakan matanya ketika tanpa aba-aba Sai menarik kerah jasnya dan mengecup sudut bibirnya ringan.

"Aku menemukanmu, Jelek." Gumam Sai dengan bibir yang masih menempel di sudut bibir Ino.

Ia—Sai Shimura, seorang pelukis polos yang tak pernah mengerti wanita. Ia akan selalu bersikap netral untuk menghadapi wanita-wanita yang menggodanya. Selama ini tak ada satu pun dari ratusan wanita penggoda itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi ada seorang wanita yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang wanita bernama Noyama—Yamanaka Ino, dengan iris aquamarine yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dan tak ia sangka ternyata wanita yang ia cari selama ini adalah sekertaris sahabatnya; Uchiha Sasuke. _Well_, sepertinya untuk pasangan ini tidak ada kendala untuk menyatukan mereka.

_Benarkah?_

* * *

_**Author's Note **_: Hello! Sasa come back dengan epilog ADTOY nih. Maaf ya lama. Well, kemarin pas liat review ada yang bilang bikin epilog buat SasuSaku aja, ya? Maaf ya Savers, Sasa ga bisa gitu. Dari awal Sasa 'kan emang udah bilang, semua cast di sini itu pemeran utama, jadi tentu Sasa membuatkan epilog buat empat pasangan ini, 'kan? :)

Oke, untuk chapter ini adalah epilog buat si prince charming Abang Neji sama si prince poker smile Akang Sai xD Chapter depan khusus epilog buat pasangan _SasuSakuNaruHina_. Jadi ditunggu ya. Btw, tadinya mau disatuin, tapi kalo disatuin Sasa cuma bisa tag Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata doang. Jadi, bagaimana NejiTen dan SaIno shipper mau baca coba? Di sini Sasa mencoba bersikap adil aja. Baiklah … semoga cukup buat epilog, ya? Kalian bisa bayangin sendirilah bagaimana kisah mereka ke depannya xD

Salam sayang,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


	8. Epilog II—SasuSaku, NaruHina

Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto

**All Day I Think of You**

_**[Epilog—SasuSaku, NaruHina]**_

A Narto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

Warn : AU, Rush, OOC, Gejeness, Typo, Bad feel, etc.

* * *

.

**[Naruto—Hinata] — **_**Mimpi Buruk!**_

_Naruto, kau bisa mengambil obat pesananmu di rumahku. Distrik Hyuuga. Maaf, aku lupa membawanya, kau bisa mengambilnya di sana, 'kan?—__**Hyuuga Neji.**_

Naruto menyeringai lebar dan segera membalas pesan sahabatnya. Setelah itu, Naruto menepis tangan model yang tengah meremas-remas kejantanannya. "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, Shion? Berhentilah menyentuh penisku! Ini bukan milikmu, Jalang!" umpat Naruto geram. Lalu tanpa menghiraukan Shion yang marah-marah tak jelas, Naruto segera beranjak. Meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan dengan para model yang meneriakinya, namun Naruto mengabaikannya.

_Peduli setan! _Ia sudah tak mood lagi untuk memotret pagi ini. Lebih baik ia segera pergi menuju distrik Hyuuga. Sudah lama ia tak berkuda bersama Hyuuga Hiashi—ayah Neji.

Beberapa menit berjalan di atas pasir pantai, kini Naruto telah sampai di depan mobil sport miliknya. Tanpa perlu membuka pintu mobil, Naruto melompat memasuki mobilnya yang kapnya sengaja tak terpasang.

Memakai kaca mata hitamnya, lelaki berbaju putih polos dipadu celana kain coklat dan sepatu kets putih itu segera menancap gas dengan kecepatan rata-rata di atas pasir pantai menuju jalan tol. Helaian pirang _spike_-nya berkibar indah oleh hembusan angin laut di bawah cahaya mentari pagi. Kulit kecoklatannya begitu berkilau indah, membuat para pengunjung pantai yang terlewati mobil Naruto harus menganga akan ketampanan, keseksian dan kemaskulinan sang Naruto Uzumaki.

Bahkan seorang istri jendral ternama di Jepang, Asuma Sarutobi—Sarutobi Kurenai, yang tengah berjemur di pasir pantai itu harus membuka kaca matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan lidah terjulur menggoda. Ibu jari dan jari kelingkingnya terlihat menempel di telinga dan pipinya.

Naruto sedikit menyeringai mesum melihat body Kurenai, lelaki itu membuka sedikit kaca matanya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ketika melihat sang istri jendral itu bergumam.

_'Call me, Baby …,'_

Naruto tertawa pelan dan kembali menancap gas di atas jalan aspal. Meninggalkan raut kecewa pada wajah para wanita seksi itu. Ya, jika saja hatinya tak membeku sesaat setelah percintaan malam panasnya dengan Lily, Naruto tentu tak akan pernah melepaskan kesempatan menunggangi istri sang jendral Jepang. Apalagi body Kurenai yang … _ugh_.

Naruto menghela napas pelan dan meletakkan sebelah siku tangannya di atas pintu mobil, sedangkan tangan yang lain masih memegang kendali stir mobil. Kini semuanya berbeda. Jika dulu Naruto mudah terangsang hanya melihat body seseorang, kini tak lagi. Sudah tiga minggu sejak kejadian itu, Naruto tetap tak bisa bercinta dengan wanita lain.

_'Heh, idiot! Jangan lupa, kau harus pulang cepat hari ini! Kauingat kalau ibu dan ayah akan pergi ke Amsterdam siang ini, 'kan? Kalau kau tidak pulang maka bersiaplah! Aku akan memukulmu, Shannarooooo!'_

Mendadak Naruto mengerem mobilnya ketika bayangan wajah seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya itu terlintas jelas di pikirannya. "Tch, dia itu!" umpat Naruto pelan. Ia lupa jika hari ini ia harus pulang dengan cepat. Tapi ia tak bisa pulang, maka dari itu Naruto segera mengirim pesan pada _orang itu._

_Maafkan aku, Cantik. Sampaikan pada ayah dan ibu, aku tidak bisa mengantar mereka ke bandara. Saat ini aku sedang ada urusan-ttebayo—__**Naruto.**_

Beberapa menit setelah pesan terkirim, tak lama pesan balasan datang. _Cepat sekali,_ pikir Naruto. _Biasanya dia tidak pernah membalas pesanku secepat ini._ Naruto akhirnya segera membuka pesan itu.

_Ya, sudahlah tidak apa-apa :) Tapi, nanti jangan lupa bawa kursi roda—__**My Lovely Pinky.**_

_Kursi roda? Untuk apa?—__**Naruto.**_

_Untukmu—__**My Lovely Pinky.**_

_Heh? Aku tidak mengerti__**—Naruto.**_

_Aku akan memukul penismu ketika kau pulang nanti, maka dari itu kau harus membawa kursi roda. Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dalam waktu yang cukup lama__**—My Lovely Pinky.**_

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu menatap horor layar ponselnya. Dengan perasaan dongkol ia memasukan kembali ponselnya tanpa membalas pesan dari orang itu.

_Sialan!_ Ia benar-benar tak bisa pulang sekarang. _Hahh _… mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Naruto kembali tersentak kaget ketika merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Itu ponselnya—_lagi_. Naruto meraih benda itu dan _**SasUke-Teme**_, itu 'lah nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Ya, ada apa, _Te_—"

_[Hn, tidak usah banyak bicara. Bicaranya nanti saja. Sekarang, kembalikan flashdisk yang seminggu lalu kauambil dari laptopku.] _

Naruto mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya dalam. "Flashdisk? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak—"

_[Berhenti berpura-pura bodoh, atau akan kutembak seluruh isi kepalamu. Katakan, di mana flashdisk milikku? Kau tahu, semua data penting perusahaanku ada di sana,]_

"Baiklah, baiklah, tenang dulu, _Teme _…," Naruto menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. _Parah, si Teme sadis minta ampun_. Pikirnya. Bukannya apa, tapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Tentu saja Naruto tak ingin mati konyol di tangan Sasuke. Demi Tuhan! Ia belum punya anak, Sobat! Oke, lupakan. Mencoba menetralkan napasnya, akhirnya Naruto ingat. Ia memang meminjam flashdisk Sasuke tanpa izin minggu lalu, dan ia lupa mengembalikannya. "Mm hmm, kau bisa mengambilnya di rumah,"

_[Hn, aku akan ke sana.]_

"Tapi aku—" _klik!_ Sambungan terputus sepihak. "Sedang tidak ada di rumah …," lirih Naruto. _Hahh _… biarlah. _Toh_, ada ayah dan ibunya ini di rumah. Sasuke pasti bisa mencari flashdisknya sendiri di sana. Sasuke 'kan sudah terbiasa berkunjung ke rumahnya. "Tck, payah!"

Satu jam kemudian. Naruto menekan klakson mobil tepat di gerbang tertutup rapat sebuah distrik dengan bangunan khas Jepang jaman dulu. Walau begitu, bangunan itu—distrik Hyuuga adalah bangunan termewah ketiga setelah distrik Uchiha dan distrik Uzumaki.

Gerbang itu terbuka, mempersilahkan mobil Naruto untuk masuk. Naruto pun kembali menginjak gas mobilnya, kali ini dengan pelan karena ia menghargai sang bodyguard kediaman distrik Hyuuga yang begitu ia kenal.

"Yo, Paman Tokuma!" serunya.

Hyuuga Tokuma tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk hormat. "Tuan muda Uzumaki,"

"Apakah paman Hiashi ada?"

Tokuma mengangguk semar. "Ya, Tuan Besar ada, Tuan."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya ke pelataran distrik Hyuuga. Memakirkan mobilnya di sana.

Merapikan rambutnya sejenak, Naruto keluar dari mobil dan berjalan santai menuju pintu utama rumah ini. Beberapa menit berjalan di halaman luas itu, kini Naruto telah berdiri di depan pintu kayu dan ia mulai mengetuk pintu.

Pintu terbuka beberapa saat kemudian, menampilkan seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. "N-Naruto?"

_Gadis itu … _Naruto terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Nyawanya berasa melayang pada kejadian tiga minggu lalu. Di dalam mobil, percumbuan panas dan seks menggairahkan kembali terbayang dalam benaknya.

"Lily?"

Gadis di depannya terlihat sangat shock dan gugup setengah mati. Ia tak menyangka lelaki yang ia kerjai kini ada di depannya. Jadi, teman sang kakak pemilik obat ini adalah … Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?!

"M-maaf," gadis itu memainkan jari-jarinya gugup. "A-apa kau t-teman kak N-Neji pemilik o-obat ini?"

"Kak Neji?" Naruto memasang raut wajah horor. "Kau … tidak mungkin! Jangan bilang kalau …,"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil dengan rona di kedua pipi _cubby_-nya. "P-perkenalkan, namaku … Hyuuga Hinata, a-adik sulung kak Neji," Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, "senang berjumpa d-denganmu—_lagi_."

Naruto mundur satu langkah dengan raut wajah pucat pasi, lalu ia meraih kantung obat di tangan Hinata, dan … detik berikutnya Naruto pergi berlari bagai orang kesetanan.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAK MUNGKINNNNN! NEJI PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHKU!" Teriaknya histeris seraya memajukan mobilnya bagai angin. Sangat cepat. "NEJI, JANGAN BUNUH AKU!"

Hinata tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, dan Tokuma yang cengo tingkat dewa melihat tingkah Naruto yang terlihat, err … seperti kurang waras.

_Naruto?_

Lelaki itu masih setia menancap gas mobilnya di jalan menuju rumahnya dengan celana yang tanpa ia sadari telah _basah_. _Yeah, if you know what I mean._

Ia, Naruto Uzumaki seorang fotografer playboy. Pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer membuatnya mau tak mau selalu tergoda oleh para model bertubuh seksi yang menjadi kliennya. Tak jarang setiap selesai pemotretan ia dan kliennya selalu akan berakhir di atas ranjang, tapi sejak wanita asing itu datang, semua kehidupan _playboy_-nya hancur berantakan oleh seorang wanita beraroma lavender bernama Lily.

Kini, tak ia sangka ternyata Lily adalah Hinata Hyuuga, adik perempuan sahabatnya, Neji Hyuuga?! Apa yang terjadi jika Neji mengetahui jika adik perempuannya 'lah yang Naruto ceritakan padanya?! Naruto takut? Tentu saja! Neji adalah seorang juara Tekwondo di masa kuliahnya dulu dan demi apa pun Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana meminta restu dari calon kakak iparnya itu untuk menikahi Hinata tanpa terkena jurus-jurus mengerikan dari Neji.

Mati di tangan Hyuuga Neji adalah sebuah mimpi buruk dari mimpi terburuk yang tak pernah ingin Naruto alami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**[Sasuke—Sakura] — **_**Masa Depan Klan Uchiha?**_

Sasuke segera berlari menuju basement kantor perusahaannya sesaat setelah menutup ponselnya. _Sialan!_ Beberapa menit lagi ia ada rapat dengan para pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaannya, namun ia baru menyadari ada yang tak beres. Dan benar saja, flashdisk berisi seluruh data proyek Kyoto yang akan dibahas dalam rapat hari ini tak ada padanya, melainkan ada pada sahabat bodohnya itu. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke terus merutuki kelalaiannya di sepanjang perjalanan menuju distrik Uzumaki. Ia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan dari sang kakak—Uchiha Itachi. Ia tahu, kakaknya pasti akan mengatakan jika ia tak perlu khawatir akan masalah ini, karena Itachi memiliki copy datanya, namun sekali lagi Sasuke tegaskan. Ia tak suka akan kekurangan, ia seorang perfeksionis, ada copy atau tidak, Sasuke tetap menginginkan data asli. Miliknya, bukan milik siapa pun, termasuk Itachi.

Pada satu waktu Sasuke begitu membenci kakaknya. Ya, Itachi memang sesosok kakak idaman, namun terkadang sikap Itachi terlalu berlebihan. Ia terlalu mengesampingkan pekerjaan dan selalu memanjakan Sasuke, itulah yang Sasuke benci. Ia merasa seakan Itachi menganggapnya _hanya _seorang adik kecil yang _harus _dilindungi, padahal Sasuke sudah dewasa. Sasuke menyayangi kakaknya, tapi _tidak _jika sikap Itachi terus seperti itu.

Menghela napasnya sesaat, Sasuke melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan membuka kancing teratas kemeja kantornya. Ia bersumpah jika terjadi sesuatu pada flashdisk miliknya, ia tak akan segan mengeluarkan pistol perak peninggalan Uchiha Madara—kakek buyutnya, untuk menembak seluruh isi kepala pirang Naruto. Dan ia tak pernah main-main dengan niatnya. _Hn, lihat saja nanti._ Batinnya sadis.

Sasuke mengelakson pagar menjulang tinggi milik mansion Uzumaki ketika ia telah sampai setengah jam kemudian, lalu gerbang terbuka dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu, ia segera mengendarai mobilnya masuk. Ia bahkan tak menyapa sang bodyguard mansion Uzumaki—Genma, yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Orang kaya memang sangat sibuk, bahkan mereka tidak punya waktu untuk saling menyapa." Gumamnya.

Sasuke segera memasuki mansion Uzumaki sesaat setelah seorang maid membukakan pintu mansion untuknya. Ia mengikuti langkah maid itu menuju ruang tamu dan Sasuke segera menunduk sopan pada pasangan Uzumaki yang tengah duduk santai di sofa dengan dua koper besar di sisi mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Paman, Bibi," kata Sasuke sopan.

Kushina dan Minato menoleh, dan detik berikutnya senyum mereka merekah melihat siapa yang datang. "Oh, lihatlah siapa ini?" Kushina beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung, anakku," ujarnya seraya mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tertawa ringan diperlakukan seperti ini. Ya, Kushina selalu bersikap seperti ini, sangat baik padanya. Seakan ia juga putranya seperti Naruto. Dan Sasuke tak keberatan. "Maaf, Bibi. Aku sangat sibuk," jawabnya dengan sedikit raut menyesal.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Anakku. Ayo, duduklah," Kushina tertawa riang dan menuntun Sasuke duduk di sofa. "Nah, sebentar Bibi buatkan minuman untukmu dulu, ya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih," dan dengan itu wanita berhelian merah bagai warna buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Minato melipat koran paginya dan menatap Sasuke lembut. "Bagaimana kabarmu dan keluarga?"

"Kabar baik, Paman," kata Sasuke, "aku harap Paman dan keluarga pun sama,"

"Ya, syukurlah. Aku dan keluarga juga baik-baik saja," Minato tertawa kalem. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Nak?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Semuanya lancar, Paman."

"Mm hmm, kulihat seperti itu di koran," Minato tersenyum bangga, "perusahaanmu sangat sukses. Kau bahkan sudah menguasai bisnis di Berlin. Mm, kau memang putra Fugaku, luar biasa."

Sasuke tersenyum sungkan. "Paman terlalu berlebihan," Minato tertawa ringan dan segera reda ketika Kushina datang membawa segelas susu tomat.

"Aa, Bibi tidak melupakan minuman kesukaanku ternyata," tukas Sasuke seraya menyeringai semar.

Kushina terkikik geli dan duduk di samping sang suami. "Kau anakku juga, Sasuke. Tentu Bibi tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang kausuka dan tidak kausukai,"

"Mm, itu terdengar manis sekali," goda Minato. Membuat Sasuke merona semar, sedangkan Kushina tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

Setelah meminum kandas minumannya, Sasuke berdehem pelan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi, bisakah aku bertemu Naruto?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Kushina dan Minato saling berpandangan, lalu kembali menatap Sasuke. "Naruto tidak ada di rumah sejak semalam, dia—" Kushina menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga. Ia menatap ke arah tangga, begitu pula Minato dan Sasuke. Mereka terus menatap ke sana hingga sesosok gadis berambut merah mudah sebahu cantik dengan mini dress putih berenda dan rok ful rampel hitam dua puluh senti di atas lutut berjalan ke arah mereka dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada layar ponselnya.

_DEG!_

Sasuke menahan napas. _Gadis itu …_

"Ibu, sepertinya kakak tidak pulang pagi ini. Dia mengirim pesan jika dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar ibu dan ayah ke—" gadis itu mendongak dan segera terdiam bagai patung ketika melihat seseorang yang begitu familiar tengah menatapnya tajam. "Bandara …," lanjutnya dengan nada lirih.

"Mm," Minato melirik arlojinya dan segera beranjak, diikuti Kushina. "Ya, sudahlah tidak apa-apa," Minato menatap putri bungsunya lembut, "ke sini, Sayang," ungkapnya. Dalam keadaan sedikit kaku, Sakura menghampiri ayahnya dan berdiri di antara kedua orangtuanya. Menghadap Sasuke yang _masih _diam membisu.

"Nah, Sasuke … perkenalkan, ini Uzumaki Sakura, putri bungsuku yang baru saja pulang dari Korea tiga minggu yang lalu," jelasnya tanpa menyadari aura _awkward _antara putrinya dan Sasuke.

Gadis itu—Uzumaki Sakura, berusaha tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Uzumaki Sakura, salam kenal."

Sasuke berdiri dan segera menggenggam—_meremas _telapak tangan Sakura. "Uchiha Sasuke." Tatapannya begitu tajam penuh intimidasi, dan itu sedikit membuat Sakura gugup. Maka dari itu Sakura segera melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"Ah," Kushina yang salah mengartikan tatapan Sasuke itu menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Sasuke, kau pasti bingung, 'kan?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan, ya … jujur saja ia tak menyangka jika gadis yang telah menjungkirbalikan dunianya itu adalah … _adik Naruto?!_ Yang benar saja! Kenapa dunia begitu sempit? "Ya, Sakura ini tinggal bersama nenek dan kakeknya di Korea dari umur lima tahun, dan dia baru saja kembali tiga minggu yang lalu," terangnya antusias.

_Pantas saja_. "Oh," ujar Sasuke seadanya.

"Baiklah, kami harus segera pergi," ujar Minato. Ia mengecup kening Sakura, begitu pula Kushina yang menciumi seluruh wajah putrinya.

"Sayang, kami pergi dulu, ya?" Kushina menatap Sasuke, "anakku, Paman dan Bibi harus pergi ke Amsterdam sekarang. Naruto tidak ada di rumah, tapi kau bisa meminta Sakura untuk …?" Kushina menatap Sasuke bingung, "oh iya, apa yang kaubutuhkan, Nak?"

_Vagina putrimu untuk membungkus penisku, Bibi._ Batin Sasuke hilang akal. "Aa, aku ingin mengambil flashdisk yang Naruto pinjam, Bi." Katanya datar. Berbeda sekali dengan batinnya yang mengeringai mesum.

Kushina mengangguk paham. "Ya, sudah. Sakura tolong cari barang milik kak Sasuke di kamar kakakmu, ah lebih bagus kalau Sasuke ikut mencari juga," ujar Kushina tanpa menyadari tatapan horor dari Sakura dan tatapan penuh arti dari Sasuke.

Minato menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Baiklah, kami pergi dulu," ia menggenggam tangan Kushina. "Ayo,"

"Baiklah, hati-hati di rumah ya, Sayang!" seru Kushina sebelum menghilang di balik pintu bersama Minato serta kedua maid yang membawa koper mereka.

Sakura menghela napas dan menatap Sasuke tanpa minat. "Ikut aku," katanya seraya berbalik. Berjalan ke arah tangga menuju kamar Naruto, diikuti Sasuke yang sama sekali tak melepaskan tatapannya dari sepasang kaki jenjang dan bongkahan menggoda di balik rok mini yang Sakura kenakan.

Ah, Sasuke mendapati dirinya mengeras. _Sialan!_

.

"Jadi, Uzumaki Sakura, eh?" Sasuke menutup pintu kamar milik Naruto rapat. Menyandar di sana dan memandang Sakura yang terlihat berdiri tenang di dekat ranjang milik Naruto.

"…" Sakura bungkam. Menatap Sasuke malas, kemudian gadis yang telah hilang kegadisannya tiga minggu yang lalu itu merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang milik sang kakak. "Ambilah _sesuatu _yang membawamu datang ke sini, Uchiha," kata Sakura tak acuh. "Dan pergi dari sini."

Sasuke mendengus semar. Tak habis pikir. Mana mungkin gadis yang sukses menjungkirbalikan dunia sempurna seorang Uchiha Sasuke sejak tiga minggu yang lalu itu bersikap tenang. Seolah tak pernah terjadi apa pun dengan mereka.

_Sialan_.

Sasuke berjalan ke meja kerja Naruto dan meraih flashdisk miliknya dari laptop Naruto. Sakura memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke dengan tatapan tanpa minat. "Nah," gadis _bubble gum _itu berpaling dan meraih guling Naruto, kemudian menatap langit-langit kamar. "Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan, sekarang pergilah."

Masih berdiri di depan meja kerja Naruto dengan posisi membelakangi Sakura, Sasuke meremas flashdisk dengan kepalan tangannya, rahangnya terlihat mengeras. "Hn, kau tidak berhak memerintahku," katanya tenang, namun begitu menusuk.

Sakura mendengus dan beranjak. "Heh, Uchiha," kini posisinya setengah berbaring dengan kedua siku yang menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya, Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke malas. "Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan, apa susahnya keluar dari rumahku? Dan … _yeah_, apa karena aku pernah bermalam denganmu membuatmu seperti ini, menguntit wanita satu malammu?"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Sakura. Lelaki itu bersandar di meja kerja Naruto dan bersedekap dada, ia menjentikkan tatapan tajam menusuknya pada tubuh Sakira yang berpose _menggiurkan_ di depannya. "Hn, kita baru saja menjalankan kencan panas yang menyenangkan, _Pinky_, jika kauingat itu … tiga minggu yang lalu," Sasuke berjalan tenang menghampiri Sakura dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya. Ia membungkuk dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura, "ketika kita bercinta di Korea, kau telah menyentuh batas wilayahku yang bahkan belum tersentuh oleh siapa pun."

Sakura berkedip. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari Sasuke hingga kini wajah mereka berhadapan, kemudian ia menyeringai angkuh. "Aa, aku yakin, aku telah _menyentuhnya _dengan _sangat _baik," katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Mendengar penuturan Sakura, Sasuke dengan cepat merengkuh wajah Sakura di tangannya dan mencium bibir Sakura. Membuat gadis itu terperangkap di mulutnya, mendorong masuk lidahnya, menuntut Sakura untuk memberikannya jalan.

Sakura mengerang dan tanpa ragu balas menciumnya, mencicipi rasa mint dari lelaki itu. Meskipun ia ingin menolak ciumannya, mengatakan _tidak _pada Sasuke entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi hal yang mustahil bagi Sakura. Sejak insiden Korea, Sakura menyadari Sasuke telah berhasil menekan semua _tombol _yang benar kepadanya dan untuk alasan itulah Sasuke menjadi sangat berbahaya untuknya.

"Lihatlah dirimu," katanya remeh setelah melepas pagutan bibir panasnya dari Sakura. "Kau bahkan tidak menolak saat kulumat bibir nakalmu itu, Nona,"

Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke lembut, mengusapnya penuh perasaan, kemudian … _plak_! Menamparnya penuh tenaga. "Heh, kau percaya diri sekali, Sasuke," Sakura menyentil dahi Sasuke keras membuat lelaki itu beranjak seraya meringis akan rasa keram antara kening dan pipinya.

"Sialan, apa yang kaulakukan?" desis Sasuke tak suka. Ia terlihat mengusap dahinya yang memerah sama persis seperti bekas tamparan di pipi kanannya.

Sakura beranjak berdiri dan bersedekap dada. "Dengar, Uchiha. Malam itu hanya cinta satu malam, ya walaupun kemampuanmu menunggangiku membuatku terkesan, tapi itu tidak berarti apa pun," Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, dan menatap Sasuke sok polos. "Melihat fakta jika aku ini adik dari kak Naruto yang notabene adalah sahabatmu, itu tidak merubah apa pun. Jadi, lupakan."

Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mengejek Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh amarah, well Sakura tak peduli. Gadis itu berbalik, hendak pergi, namun mendadak bahunya tertarik ke belakang dan terbentur dinding kamar dengan begitu keras ketika Sasuke mendorongnya.

"Hey!" protes Sakura tak terima. "Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Sasuke bergeming. Masih menahan kedua tangan Sakura di dinding, kepala lelaki itu menunduk sehingga Sakura tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

"Uchiha, kau—" Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika mendadak Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Raut wajah lelaki itu terlihat datar tak terbaca, tatapan matanya tajam menusuk menatapnya. Sasuke terus menatap ke arahnya, menarik pandangan Sakura padanya beberapa kali. Memaksa Sakura menggeliat untuk meringankan rasa sakit di antara pangkal pahanya yang tiba-tiba saja berkedut hanya karena ditatap Sasuke.

_Sialan!_

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" kata Sakura. Mulai gusar.

"Aku rasa kau tahu betul apa alasannya," suaranya begitu lembut, tapi memiliki ketegasan.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Dan aku ingin _kau _mengatakannya padaku karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa alasanmu menahanku dan menatapku seperti _ini_,"

"Sakura, aku menatapmu karena aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu. Aku ingin berada di _dalam _dirimu. Aku sangat ingin bercinta denganmu, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Aku ingin datang di dalammu dan melakukannya—_lagi_. Aku ingin vagina manismu membungkus penisku ketika kau meneriakkan namaku karena aku membuatmu datang. Aku ingin bercinta bersamamu sepanjang malam dan aku bisa membawamu lagi dan lagi sampai kau tidak akan mengingat hal lain kecuali diriku." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura? Gadis itu sukses menganga shock. Ia tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar. Demi Tuhan, Uchiha Sasuke … dari yang Sakura tahu dari Ino, Sasuke adalah tipikal pria yang sangar irit bicara, tapi apa ini? Terlebih lagi … demi Tuhan—_sekali lagi_, ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura orgasme! Memalukan.

"Sasuke …," napas Sakura terengah, ia mencengkram kedua bahu Sasuke dan bergetar, ia yakin orgasme kecil baru saja keluar dari tubuhnya. Celana dalamnya terasa begitu basah. "Brengsek kau!"

_Fine, kau menang, Uchiha Sasuke! _Batin Sakura berteriak ketika pada akhirnya ia menyerah pada penyerahan diri yang Sasuke tawarkan.

Kaki Sakura terangkat dalam dua detik. Mulut Sasuke ada pada mulutnya. "Lilitkan kakimu padaku," katanya, mengencangkan cengkramannya pada pantat Sakura.

Sakura melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Menempel di dinding dengan kedua paha terbuka lebar, seperti katak yang menunggu pembedahan. Sakura menyerah pada apa pun yang sudah di rencanakan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura menerima jika Sasuke berpikiran ini adalah bagian dari mereka–hubungan seks ini. Lelaki itu bertanggung jawab untuk setiap perintah atas tubuh Sakura, dan Sakura terlalu menginginkan sentuhannya hingga tak memiliki pikiran lain untuk saat ini.

"Buka resletingku dan keluarkan kejantananku," perintah Sasuke yang serta merta langsung Sakura turuti.

Sasuke menarik pinggulnya ke belakang untuk memberikan Sakura menjalankan tugasnya, tetapi mulut dan lidah Sasuke masih mencium Sakura ketika Sakura melepaskan resleting celana kantornya dan _mengeluarkannya_, keras seperti tulang namun lembut bagai dilapisi sutra. Sakura membelai daging keras milik Sasuke dengan tangannya sebaik mungkin dan Sasuke mendesis. Menikmati sentuhan Sakura.

Sasuke menarik rok Sakura dan jari-jarinya di bawah celana dalam Sakura. Lelaki itu merobek sisi belakangnya. Merobek bahan rok itu seperti karet gelang sebelum mengisi tubuh Sakura dengan ereksi besarnya. Gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu berteriak ketika Sasuke melesakkan kejantanannya pada tubuh Sakura. Sakura merasa tubuhnya meregang karena ukuran ereksi Sasuke dan Sakura terguncang karena sensasinya.

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura menyesuaikannya sebentar, tubuh mereka akhirnya bersatu. "Tataplah aku dan jangan berhenti," Sasuke mengencangkan cengkramannya di bawah pantat Sakura dan mulai memompa kewanitaan Sakura. Keras. Dalam.

Benar-benar sebuah hukuman, tetapi Sakura tak peduli. Karena ini adalah hukuman luar biasa menyenangkan untuk adrenalinya.

Jujur saja, Sakura menginginkannya sejak ia menatap mata hitam legamnya yang menyala. "Sasuke," erangnya, menggeliat di dinding kamar Naruto ketika Sasuke mendorong kejantanannya pada Sakura. _Memiliki _Sakura luar dan dalam. Ya, setidaknya untuk hari ini. Sakura mengsugesti dirinya jika ini yang terakhir.

Sakura terus menatapnya. Bahkan ketika Sakura merasakan munculnya sebuah tekanan di dinding rahimnya, dan ujung alat vital Sasuke menusuk tempat terdalam yang ia bisa. Sakura terus menatapnya. Keintimannya di luar batas dan Sakura tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya, meski pun ingin. Ia selalu membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Menyaksikan bagaimana liarnya Sasuke menyetubuhinya.

Sasuke balas menatapnya tajam. "_Kenapa _aku melakukan ini, Sakura?" katanya parau.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu," ia hampir tak bisa bicara.

Sasuke menggeleng tegas. "Hn, kau tahu, Sakura. _Kau tahu._ Katakan, Uzumaki Sakura, kenapa aku melakukan ini?" desaknya tajam.

Sasuke tahu, tubuh gadis nakalnya kini mulai menegang ketika orgasmenya mulai muncul, tetapi Sasuke dengan sengaja segera mengurangi kecepatannya, keluar masuk dengan begitu lambat. "Katakan _apa_?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut. Sakura bungkam dengan mata berkaca ketika ia merasa dipermainkan. "Ucapkan kata-kata yang harus kudengar. Katakanlah kebenarannya dan aku akan membiarkanmu datang." Sasuke menusuknya dengan sangat lambat dan menggigit bahu telanjang Sakura dengan giginya. Masih menunggu apa yang ia harapkan untuk diucapkan Sakura. "Apa kebenaran itu?"

"…" Sakura masih bungkam. Ia tak mungkin mengucapkannya. Ia tak ingin. Tapi, ia butuh Sasuke untuk mencapai puncak.

"Kebenarannya adalah—_kau milikku_." Sasuke mendengus dalam tiga dorongan yang keras. "**Kau. Adalah. Milikku!**" Sakura menahan napas pada dorongan terakhirnya. Sasuke menghujam lagi, begitu cepat. "Katakan saja!" geramnya.

"Aku milikmu, Sasuke," saat Sakura mengatakannya, Sasuke tersenyum puas dan ibu jarinya menemukan klitoris Sakura, kemudian ia membebaskan orgasme gadisnya, berguling dan menabrak keras, sekeras gelombang lautan menabrak pantai. Seperti sebuah hadiah karena menaatinya. Sakura menangis karenanya, ia masih menempel di dinding kamar sang kakak. Sasuke masih terasa keras di dalam dirinya merasakan kenikmatannya.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat, gemuruh datang dari dalam dadanya ketika ia mulai klimaks; tatapan matanya nyaris menakutkan. Ia mendorong keras untuk terakhir kalinya, mengubur hingga ke pangkalnya untuk meredam diri Sakura. Ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura dan mencium adik dari sahabatnya itu. Ciumannya melembut ketika ia mulai selesai. Tangan kuatnya masih menahan Sakura dan Sakura tak tahu bagaimana ia melakukannya, menciumnya dengan manis, begitu kontras dengan seks gilanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau," Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. "Milikku." Ia menurunkan Sakura dari dinding, memeluknya hingga kaki Sakura menyentuh lantai, dan kemudian menarik keluar dirinya dari tubuh Sakura.

Terengah-engah, Sakura bersandar ke dinding untuk menopang tubuhnya dan melihat Sasuke yang kembali memakai celana kantornya. Gaun Sakura jatuh kembali ke bawah. Untuk siapa pun yang melihat mereka saat ini, pasti tak menyangka mereka baru saja melakukan seks dengan begitu hebatnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda mereka baru saja bercinta di dinding itu. Semuanya bagai ilusi.

Sasuke meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke pipi gadisnya, merengkuh gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya dengan perlahan untuk menatapnya. "Uzumaki Sakura, gadis musim semiku." Sasuke membawa tangannya pada wajah gadisnya, menelusuri bibir milik gadisnya, dagu Sakura dan tenggorokannya, lalu turun ke depan wajah sang gadis.

Ah, betapa Sasuke mendambakan gadis musim seminya ini. Gadis pembiusnya, gadis yang mampu menggoyahkan hatinya yang dingin, dan gadis yang begitu berarti untuknya sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Sasuke mencium kening Sakura dengan sangat lembut. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menghela napas, seakan ia menghirup aroma sang gadis. Aroma yang begitu membiusnya bagai heroin. Benar-benar … luar bisa. Gadisnya benar-benar luar biasa.

Ia, Sasuke Uchiha adalah pembisnis gila kerja. Selama dua puluh delapan tahun ia hidup tak sedetik pun ia memikirkan hal lain kecuali pekerjaan. Bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja itulah yang menjadi prioritas utamanya.

Dalam hidupnya, tak pernah ada satu pun wanita yang membuatnya gila seperti ini, kecuali Cherry ... wanita asing yang Sasuke gagahi di negeri gingseng. Dan tak ia sangka ternyata Cherry adalah Sakura Uzumaki, adik perempuan sahabat pirangnya? Oh, apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto mengetahui adik perempuannya telah ia gagahi? Sasuke takut? Tentu saja tidak. Sasuke justru akan menghabisi Naruto jika bertemu nanti karena si Uzumaki pirang itu telah berani menyembunyikan kristal emerald indah yang notabene adalah pusat kehidupan klan Uchiha di masa depan.

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Sakura menariknya mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya.

_'Sekali lagi, seks yang luar biasa, tapi … sayang sekali aku hanya menganggap ini permainan tubuh yang menyenangkan. Terima kasih, Uchiha Sasuke.' _Dan dengan itu, Sakura berjalan tenang keluar dari kamar kakaknya, sesaat setelah ia melempar sebuah senyum mengejek pada Sasuke.

_Well_, sepertinya Uzumaki Sakura tak mudah untuk kauklaim sebagai milikmu, wahai Tuan Uchiha. Kau harus lebih giat lagi agar gadis musim semimu bersedia menjadi sumber masa depan generasi klan Uchiha.

* * *

—**END—**

* * *

**Author's Note : **Hai, Sasa balik lagi. Hayo! Siapa kemarin yang bilang Sasa MODUS? Segala ngomong Sasa sengaja bikin scene SasuSaku di akhir agar banyak yang nunggu, hey … Sasa ga pernah maksa kalian baca fic Sasa, 'kan? Kalian sendiri kok yang ngambil keputusan mau baca atau ngga.

Terus-terus, buat _kamu _yang di sana, kenapa _kamu _juga ngomong fic ini ga akan diupdate sampe taun depan? Hadeuhhh, Dearrr … jadi orang ga usah su'udzon gitu dong, mau semua dosa Sasa pindah ke kamu, ya? xD 'Kan Sasa udah bilang, tadinya ini mau Sasa satuin, tapi ga bisa tag SaIno, NejiTen, jadi Sasa bikin dua chapter. Bagian SasuSakuNaruHina udah jadi dari kemarin kok, jadi mana mungkin fic ini Sasa update taun depan? Nah, ini Sasa udah update, 'kan? Semoga suka.

Dan masalah penulisan, Sasa mah emang gini orangnya. Ga selalu _stuck_ sama tulisan yang sama. Singkatnya, Sasa itu penulis yang sering gonta-ganti gaya tulisan. Ngga tau kenapa Sasa mah ga punya gaya khas tulisan sendiri. Tolong dimaklumi ya ^^

Oke, epilog ini dari awal emang udah Sasa pikirin seperti ini. Ya, minimal setidaknya para the boys tahu siapa para cewek yang mereka cumbu xD Selanjutnya para pembaca boleh bayangin gimana kisah mereka selanjutnya. Wkwkwk. Fast, terima kasih buat kalian yang udah ngikutin fic ini ya. Sasa cinta kaliaaaan :D

**Salam sayang,**

**UchiHaruno Misaki.**


End file.
